Puppy Love
by dailyangel88
Summary: Edward and Bella can deal with anything that gets thrown at them, Vampire trackers, seperation, Werewolves but can they handle a puppy? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, Stephanie only lets me borrow them.**

**AN: well lets see, I'm slightly on egde because well I've never written a Twilight fic before so this is new territory for me, basically I hope that I manage to keep the characters true to character and I hope I can get a few laughs :) Enjoy.**

I actually couldn't believe it....Charlie had never been one for pets so this was completely unexpected, but here sitting in front of me was one of the most adorable, fluffy Rough Collie puppies in the world.

"Dad...it's so adorable!" I had always saved a soft spot in my heart for the dog that resembled Lassie.

"Glad you think so Bells, you'll be looking after it for the next week" he gave me a grin.

At this point I was becoming confused "How did you get this dog and do the owners know you have it?" I asked in a mock serious tone.

"Relax Bells; it's my friend Jack's dog. He's out of town for a while so I said you'd help me look after little Eddie here" Charlie was wearing a smug grin but I couldn't seem to care as the dog's name ran through my head.

'_Oh Edward is going to be mad' _I thought before Eddie made me jump with his yapping. I bent down and picked the small puppy up; Eddie was still small enough to fit into my arms.

Charlie gave me one more smile before grabbing his coat "I have to run by the station so make sure to keep him safe" then he was gone.

I looked down and smiled at the little guy "Well Eddie, looks like it's just you and me" I frowned, if I ever bought this dog over to the Cullen's, Emmett and Jasper would never let Edward live it down.

"Well, how much trouble can you really be?" I asked, not expecting a reply.

As if on cue, little Eddie sprinted past me and into the kitchen. It took me a moment to catch up but then I was quickly sliding after him, my socks making it much harder to run on the floorboards. I entered the kitchen, after having fallen twice to see the Collie looking at me with his head tilted to one side and his tongue hanging out.

"I'm guessing a lot" I mumbled, answering my earlier question.

The doorbell rang and again the Collie overtook me, his little paws thudding against the floor as he ran to investigate the source of the sound.

I picked Eddie up before opening the door; God knows I didn't need a runaway dog on my hands. Alice and Edward were standing on the other side, before I could get out a greeting Alice shrieked and grinned widely.

"Bella, who's that?" excitement was bouncing around in her eyes; Edward just looked curiously at the small dog in my arms.

"I smiled, Alice this is" I braced myself "Eddie."

Alice seemed momentarily speechless before she clapped in amusement "Oh my God it's adorable!" she grabbed the puppy out of my arms, amazingly the Collie put up no fight.

"Oh we have to get him so accessories and a bed and some collars..." her voice trailed off as she walked into another room.

I smiled for a second before turning back to Edward "Hi" I said meekly.

He just smiled at me and slowly brought his lips to mine; kissing Edward was something I was never going to get used to, somehow he made me feel like I was floating and I always came away from them with a head rush. I went to deepen the kiss but he pulled away, I held back my sigh of frustration but he chuckled when he saw it in my eyes.

"So what do you think of Eddie?" I asked, light teasing in my voice.

"Please tell me that he is not your dog" Edward turned pleading eyes to my face and I felt my insides melt, God I could deny him nothing!

"Nope, but for the next week he is officially a Swan" I smiled at him and we joined Alice in the lounge room who was still rambling about shopping products for puppies.

"Alice! Calm down we only have little Eddie" -at this Edward's face flickered with annoyance, whether it was from the 'little' or just because the dog's name was Eddie, I wasn't sure- "for a week."

Alice gave me a look of disappointment before perking up "Well that means that we have to get started on the shopping right away!" I groaned but was happy that for once we would be shopping for someone else, even if that someone else happened to be a Rough Collie.

"Oh come on Bella, how often does this happen? Please let me take care of him!" she pouted and I sighed, every Cullen and Hale -I might add- got their way when they gave that pout.

"Fine you can help" I said in resignation.

She smiled widely "thankyou."

Edward gave the dog a look "Only for a week right?"

"Yep" I said before wondering why he seemed to be having such an issue with this, obviously the name was made to piss him off but it seemed like it went deeper than that.

Alice shot up like a light bulb had switched on above her head "I'm going to take him down to the nearest pet store, just for some necessary items, besides Charlie wont mind" with that Alice had Eddie on a leash and she was strolling out the front door.

I knew that my dad wouldn't mind, no matter how much he resented Edward he adored Alice, Chief Swan would always have a soft spot for the petite Cullen. I turned to see Edward staring at me; I gave him a quizzical look before he moved closer to me, his speed to fast for the human eye.

"Do you not like little Eddie?" I asked, giggling.

"I like you much more" he commented as he brought my lips to his, the kiss was different. He seemed more passionate however my brain barely got through those thoughts before turning to mush.

This was of course the moment that Charlie decided to walk through the door. Edward broke the kiss and I blushed furiously, Charlie gave me a look that I couldn't figure out before glaring at Edward, I scooted further away from my boyfriend to try and make Charlie see reason but unexpectedly my dad just sat down on the lounge chair and switched on the television.

"So where's little Eddie?" he asked, the smug smile present on his face.

I almost felt like going 'Oh' out loud as it clicked why my dad didn't seem so angry, he obviously enjoyed making fun of Edward's...size. I almost blushed but held it at bay. I had always wondered about that but my wariness at all things involving sex always stopped me besides I didn't think that Edward would react very well if I took of his pants and stared, hell he probably wouldn't even let me take them off.

"Alice took him to shop for toys and outfits" my dad laughed and continued to watch sports.

Edward's phone rang and he excused himself before taking it in the other room, though I was curious as to who was calling him I stayed. I noticed the silence between me and Charlie was uncomfortable.

"Bella...I have to talk to you for a minute" Charlie seemed nervous and he wouldn't meet my eye. I was immediately on edge _'Oh God, Mum....Phil...Charlie's health...debt' _thoughts ran through my head but I pushed them away.

"Bells I want to talk to you about...sex."

TBC...

**AN: Well well poor Bella, so tell me is it worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, sad but horribly true.**

**AN: Oh My God! Thankyou so much for all the positive responses regarding my first twilight story! *Jumps up and down* I was literally blown away by how much people actually liked it. You're all extremely awesome and help me write, for example I usually wouldn't have the second chapter up until next week or something but I really really wanted to write it :) I hope you all enjoy.**

"What? No Dad its fine, I already know everything!" I insisted, hoping that I could get out of this with that answer. Having the sex talk with Charlie was something I never wanted to do.

"Isabella, men are....they like to....a seventeen year old boy only thinks about.........you see" if this were under different circumstances I would have found myself amused at Charlie's red face and stammering but I was just as mortified as he was. Before I could say anything else I remembered Edward had left the room, right before the.....sex talk.

'_He knew!' _Edward must have heard Charlie's thoughts when he was thinking about that particular subject, God I really wished I could read minds. I saw that my dad was trying to go on so once again I tried to stop him.

"Dad, relax, Renée already told me everything I need to know years ago so you can stop talking now" I finished awkwardly, sitting back against the couch my frame rigid.

Charlie nodded curtly and turned the volume up.

I didn't even glance up as Edward joined us, taking a seat next to me. I could feel his eyes on me and I turned my head to see him silently laughing. Gritting my teeth I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest, hoping that I looked more like I was ignoring him than sulky. It wasn't fair, it's not like Carlisle and Esme were going to sit him down and tell him about the birds and the bees, certainly not at his age.

The silence stretched on until Alice came bouncing through the door, little Eddie following closely behind. She wobbled slightly with all of her bags -and boy was there a lot of them- so that she looked more human.

"Alice, holy crow, how much did you buy?" I asked, looking at several of the larger bags.

"Relax Bella, these aren't all for little Eddie" Alice took a moment to snicker at Edward "Some of these things are for you" she beamed, as if she was waiting for praise, instead I groaned and flung my head back against the couch.

She pouted momentarily before putting Eddie down and almost floating into an arm chair, I envied her natural grace, not to worry soon I would be almost as stunning and would have as much or maybe more grace. As Alice started to take things out of the bag that were for little Eddie she had both mine and Edward's attention.

"See this" she gestured to a black leather jacket with a white skull on the back and the word 'Monster' scrawled above it "is what little Eddie should wear when he has an attitude" Alice continued on as if she hadn't heard Edward's snickering.

"This I just had to get!" she held up a black tuxedo that had a little red bow tie and the outline of a shirty collar that was made with diamantes, underneath were the words 'Best Man' written again in diamantes. Overall the outfit was completely over the top but it was still adorable.

The other shirts and outfits she showed us were made out of silk, had things hanging off of them and had adorable logos or quotes. I found the whole thing funny and sweet; however I suspected that Edward and Charlie were beyond bored.

"Okay now that I've shown you all of little Eddie's things it's your turn Bella!" I frowned; damn I really hoped that she'd forgotten about the other bags I had not so discreetly kicked under the couch.

Alice jumped up and grabbed my arm, along with the bags she needed. I gave her a tortured glance but she just rolled her eyes "relax Bella!" she chirped before dragging me towards the stairs.

"Dad, help!" I yelled in a futile attempt to escape.

"Sorry Bell's can't hear you" he said with a smile.

"Oh Yeah right, you know what you can cook for yourself tomorrow!" I clutched at the banister "Edward!"I gave him a pleading look but he just smiled and continued to look at the television.

'_Oh he's coming over to a locked window tonight!' _I thought as I readied myself for hours of torture.

Many, many hours later Alice finally stepped out of the house "Alright Bella, I'll see you at school tomorrow, make sure to change little Eddie into his pyjamas" she smiled before walking over to Edward's Volvo.

"See you tomorrow Bella" he gave me a wink and kissed my cheek before going over to the Volvo, he'd drive Alice back and put his car in the garage before coming back to spend the night. I went inside and said goodnight to Charlie before changing into my silk pyjamas. I entered my bedroom to find little Eddie curled up on my bed. I smiled at him before closing my door -I didn't even believe that I would close my window- No matter what Edward did I would never shut him out. I grabbed Eddie's little pyjama top and approached him.

"That's it, here's a good boy. I'm not going to hurt you, just keep reading Cosmo" I was almost in reaching distance before he sprung off of my bed and darted around the room, I turned and chased after him, wishing that I had worn a bra. How the heck did Alice catch him? As soon as I'd managed to hold him he squirmed out of my hands and knocked my lamp over, causing me to leap for that instead.

I sighed as I noticed the cut on my arm from the edge of my nightstand, trust me to hurt myself whilst chasing after a fluffy puppy. Said puppy bounded past me again and I ignored the feint stinging. Twenty minutes later and I finally had little Eddie in his pyjamas, of course my dad had checked on me to see how little Eddie was doing which gave the puppy an opportunity to escape and after chasing after him for ten minutes I managed to get him back in my room.

When I finally managed to flop onto my bed I felt an extra gush of wind, of course Edward would come right after the wild goose chase. I opened my eyes and gave him a smile; Eddie's greeting wasn't so friendly. The puppy bounced up and snarled, yes literally snarled at Edward before leaping towards him at an incredible speed, hell maybe this puppy was a vampire.

Edward looked down in shock at the puppy that was making the bottom of his jeans a chew toy. I who had been still until this point began to burst into laughter. I stopped briefly thinking I'd composed myself but when I saw Edward's confused expression it started all over again, tears of mirth were streaming down my face and I had a stitch.

"Bella love, can you please tell me what you find so amusing?" he asked as he tried to pick up the Lassie look-a-like.

"Sorry" I wiped the tears away and picked up little Eddie.

He looked down, disappointment flashing across his face as he studied the extra rips on the denim. I rolled my eyes and gently took his hand, leading him to the bed. When I was finally comfortable, little Eddie came and sat down on my stomach making me giggle. Edward tried to wrap his arm around me but the Collie growled which only caused me to laugh again.

Edward gave a low growl and Eddie growled back, I was about to interrupt this testosterone fest because that was exactly what this was turning into. Before I could Edward tensed "Charlie, do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"No...Uh just...hide in my...CLOSET!" I pointed to it and he gave me a grin before disappearing.

"Hey Bells, heard some growling from this room, do you want me to take him?" Charlie asked.

"Nope, trust me its fine dad, I guess he just heard a noise outside" I smiled innocently and he nodded before leaving. In an instant Edward was right next to me, smirk on his face as the dog gave a bark.

"Geez, what the hell is up with you two?" I hugged the puppy and almost laughed when Edward frowned. Then something clicked.

"Oh my God...Edward are you jealous of a puppy?" I asked, amused.

When he looked away I smiled and put my hand on his cheek, he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Edward, I love you and want to spend my life with you" I said, smiling warmly.

Edward gave me a tender smile "and I you."

I brought his lips to mine; I expected him to push me away when it began to get a little more passionate but he slowly wound his hand into my hair and tugged me closer. I was surprised to say the least but defiantly not unhappy. When his tongue prodded gently at my lips I almost felt like shrieking in happiness, and victory. YES at last Edward Cullen was going for more than a peck on the lips!

He pulled back, breathing almost as heavily as I was, his eyes were darker but I didn't think it was out of hunger. Maybe this fluffy little puppy would be the final push that would make Edward want me as much as I do him.

TBC.....

**AN: Hmm will the puppy help? review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thankyou again to all of those who review and read my fic, it really keeps me going. I was actually going to post earlier but I got held up at a friend's house :) I hope you enjoy.**

Edward pulled up at my driveway and I waited for a second before the barking started. He seemed agitated at the constant noise but I just passed it off to the fact that he had sensitive hearing, as soon as we walked in the door little Eddie came bounding up to me and I grinned.

"Hey there little Eddie, did you miss me? Yes you did, aw who's a good little puppy, you're a good little puppy" I didn't like to believe it but I had become one of those people that spoke in lovey-dovey voices to their pups. When I looked up I found Edward's eyes sparkling with amusement and he had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I mumbled before heading off to the kitchen.

Both of my boys followed.

I had begun to think of little Eddie as mine and I knew it was going to be hell to give him up. Little Eddie leaped up onto one of the chairs and I smiled warmly before searching for a tin of dog food, usually he was scolded for this behaviour but I couldn't even frown at his adorable face. When I turned Alice was right behind me and I jumped in shock.

"Jeez Alice, give me a heart attack why don't you" I clutched my chest before serving up the food and putting it on the floor, little Eddie jumped from the chair and started to devour his food. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella stop being so dramatic, I just came to...." Alice went perfectly still and I could tell she was having a vision.

"Alice?" Edward looked at her curiously.

She shook her head "Don't worry just a pointless one" she smiled before turning back to me "you know what, I think that Edward should take little Eddie for a walk today, I haven't had a good talk with you in a while Bella."

I looked at her in confusion, she loved to take little Eddie for his walks, before I had more time to think about her odd behaviour I heard Edward give her a growl.

"No, I'm not taking that" he looked down at the adorable puppy "for a walk" Alice pouted.

"Please Edward! I miss Bella, she needs help with her wardrobe look!" she gestured to my clothes, he just shook his head, then Alice turned to me.

"Bella talk to him about this and I'll go get little Eddie's outfit" she shot up the stairs, though I suspected she'd stay up there longer than necessary to get her way.

"Edward, what's the big deal just take him for a quick walk, besides you can just take him through the forest if you're worried about being seen" before I could say no a loud _**'no he can't!'**_ came from upstairs.

"Bella, love can't you take him" he looked at little Eddie like he was the plague, this to my surprise had me upset. I had become quite protective of the little canine and I didn't like that he and Edward didn't get along.

"You don't like him do you" I stated, my eyes narrowing.

He looked hesitant as if he could tell that my mood was changing "He's fine" Edward said awkwardly.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You are taking this adorable puppy for a walk!" I said my tone final.

Alice bolted down the stairs a baby blue outfit in her hands, she removed little Eddie's "old" outfit that had been a leather biker jacket and pulled on the baby blue tracksuit. She smiled and kissed the dog on the forehead before attaching a darker blue lead and handing it to Edward.

"There, now both of you enjoy your walk" she said brightly.

Edward sent me one last pleading look but I just opened the door, he sighed and walked out, only smiling when I pecked him on the cheek.

When he had walked down a few blocks, Alice turned and pulled me down to the couch and smiled excitedly "You're due for your period!"

I gave her a confused look "Thankyou?"

"No silly, don't you realise you can drive Edward mad!" her eyes were bright and she wore a huge smile.

"Really, how do I do that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Easy, see blood is different, as weird as it may sound. The blood that gets released when you have your period is still potent but it won't make us go into frenzies. The other blood that we smell when you cut yourself will make us go into one, see if you tease him with this he'll be under your complete control" she smiled widely.

"Well, how will I....do it?" I blushed and she almost sighed.

"Just act completely natural but up the physical contact, hug him more, snuggle with him, kiss him and all the stuff that usually makes him shudder. Trust me it will be incredibly fun because he'll be almost unable to stop!" she was literally bouncing.

Alice stood from her place on the couch and was back in under a second with nail polish "Now Bella, what colour should we paint your nails, black, red or blue?" she pretended to think about it but it was clear she'd already made a decision "red" she said happily before handing me a dark red and sitting down again.

When she had finished the first coat of my nails, which were perfect she took a break to let them dry, annoyance flickering over her features. I suspected that this was because she was used to doing everything so quickly.

Charlie walked through the door just as Alice finished one hand and smiled at us, I swore that if my dad had the chance he'd adopt Alice.

"Hey girls how are you both?" he asked as he hung up his jacket and put his gun to the side.

We smiled back before answering "good" in unison.

"Where's little Eddie?" he asked with a smug grin.

"We made Edward take him for a walk so we could have some girl time" Alice said as she finished the second coat, working slower to keep up the facade of being human. Charlie nodded, satisfied with the answer and frankly quite amused.

After Charlie had eaten and yet another coat of blood red nail polish had been painted on my nails Edward and little Eddie came through the door, I giggled at Edward's expression. He looked like he'd been tortured.

Little Eddie barked when he saw Alice and Edward let the leash go, I glanced at little Eddie, noticing he was covered in mud. My eyes widened and when I turned to look at Edward I noticed that he wasn't much better, his jeans were covered in mud and his shirts had large splotches.

"What the heck happened to you?" I asked as I sprung up, of course me being me tripped; since Charlie wasn't in the room Edward caught me before I could even fall.

Alice glared; she had dressed me in a silk blouse, completely inappropriate for around the house and the blue top was now coated in mud.

"Both of you go and clean up! Bella that top is worth more than you care to know" she picked up little Eddie, holding him so that he wasn't coming into contact with her body. She walked to the kitchen and prepared little Eddie for a bath.

When Edward and I were in my bathroom I realised that the space was actually quite small when there was more than one person in it. He looked out of place, not quite sure what to do. Without thinking I whipped the blouse off and bit my lip when he gasped and stared at me in shock. I noticed that his attention seemed to be on my breasts which were covered by a black lace bra and I flushed a deep red, he seemed to snap out of it at my squirming and he backed out of the room slowly, muttering something unintelligible before using his vampire abilities to sprint out of the house. I frowned and from downstairs I swore I could hear Alice groan.

**AN: Poor Edward :P Oh and I also wan't to know if you guys would like a chapter in Edward's POV instead of Bella's or if i should just stick to Bella. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I was going to write this chapter in Edward's POV but I decided against it, don't worry I will do it. Thankyou all for reviewing and making me feel like writing, couldn't do it without the support. Also i am still not with the owning of the twilight characters. Enjoy the chapter.**

Surely enough, like Alice predicted the next day my period hit. I didn't want to get up but I knew if I didn't it would cause more than enough trouble. After practically dragging my body to the bathroom and showering I came down the stairs. My dad gave me a half scared look and I rolled my eyes, he knew that when I was overtired it only meant one thing. I opened the fridge, the contents in the door compartment almost falling over. I groaned as I was hit with cramps and quickly grabbed some painkillers.

"Morning Bells" he quickly scooped more cereal into his mouth, probably trying to avoid me without hurting my feelings.

I calmed myself down, why was I being so nasty? Sure periods gave me mood swings –along with the rest of the female population– but Charlie hadn't done anything wrong.

"How are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Peachy" I snapped, guilt instantly following.

"Right, I'm going to Billy's there's a game on...all day thing, bye Bells" with that he was gone. I slumped forward and hit my head on the table, sure teasing Edward was going to be fun, usually he was always dazzling me but it was hardly worth the cramps and the lack of comfort.

I smiled at little Eddie and petted him, even if I was in a foul mood I would not take it out on this adorable puppy. After feeding him I grabbed my bag and waited for Edward to pick me up. I smiled at him when he got out of the car, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Morning love" he approached me and I hugged him, I was glad to see him and basically his cool temperature felt good against my body, even through my clothes. He went stiff and I felt a flash of pain go through me, not because of my "state" but because he had rejected contact. I pulled away completely and stormed off to the car.

**~/~**

The day had been awful, Edward and I had only had one class together because I had been asked to do 'busy work' for biology. My cramps had been at full blast and I had begun to feel sick, another side effect of this awful thing. Not to mention Jasper had been standoffish because of my blood, causing Alice to tell the nurse that he was sick so she could take him hunting. When Edward dropped me off the police cruiser was still gone so I had no objections about kissing him goodbye.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, instead of giving me a chaste kiss like he usually did he pulled me closer and his tongue gently entered my mouth, my hands ended up in his hair and his on my waist. When he pulled back he was breathing as heavily as I was and his eyes were a shade darker.

"Well that wasn't very good" he said thoughtfully.

"I though it was very good" I mumbled as I pulled away, scowling when he chuckled.

"My Bella, what am I going to do with you" he said, playing with a lock of my hair.

"Make me a vampire and spend eternity with me" I replied with a smile.

He seemed to freeze momentarily before continuing his movements, I knew he didn't like to have this conversation but regardless of what or how he felt I was becoming a vampire, I just wanted him to do the honours but if I had to ask Carlisle or Alice I would.

I sighed and got out of the car, in the blink of an eye he was beside me, we entered the house and little Eddie bounded up to us. I bent down and picked him up "hey there little Eddie" I hugged him before closing the door and putting him down.

Little Eddie began to chase his tail and I giggled. I looked at Edward with a smile before walking up to him. He had also been standoffish today though I doubt he knew that I had noticed. He smiled that crooked smile that I loved and I kissed him on the cheek, little Eddie's occasional barks faded away as I stared into Edward's beautiful topaz eyes.

He brushed his nose along my jaw and my eyes fluttered shut, his lips moved down my neck and I gasped, winding my arms around his body, he pulled me closer and continued his assault on my neck. I happily sighed and made a mental note to thank Alice for her suggestions before my brain turned to mush.

When he reached my collarbone I wondered how far he'd take it but before I could get my answer little Eddie yelped. I pulled back and looked around for him before running –on slightly shaky legs– to the kitchen.

I looked down at the mess in slight horror, little Eddie was covered in flour, along with half of the kitchen floor. Now how a rough Collie that can't even jump on the counter knocked over a full bag of flour and several containers I did not know and I didn't want to.

Edward looked at the mess in amusement and I scowled "Edward..." he looked at me "if you think this is so fucking amusing you clean it up!" I yelled before storming up the stairs.

**~/~**

I came downstairs, looking slightly sheepish. I felt awful for yelling at him but it wasn't like I could control it. When I entered the living room I noticed little Eddie was sitting on Edward's lap, I smiled and sat down on the couch next to him.

"I'm sorry" I said with a small smile, he gave me a crooked smile and cupped my cheek.

"Bella, its fine love" he kissed my forehead and I noticed that his other hand was idly petting little Eddie.

"You love him" I beamed, laughing when Edward rolled his eyes.

Before anymore could be said Emmett burst through the door, Alice and Jasper in tow.

"Why wasn't I told about this!" he said with a smile as he approached the puppy.

"Hello...little Eddie" he picked the dog up and started to laugh.

Edward rolled his eyes again and I bit my lip, it was going to be a long night.

TBC...

**AN: Okay another one down, I hope you all enjoyed, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hehe yay me, two updates in one day! Thankyou so so much for all the support! Hope you all enjoy this one, its short but good :P Enjoy.**

Emmett had been silent for about two minutes so I could tell that he was just thinking the insults instead of voicing them. Alice had convinced Charlie to go have some fun at a local pub for a while so that we could all 'hang out' and Edward had been fuming ever since Emmett had arrived. Jasper was looking between the two brothers intently, trying to decide whether or not to send some calming emotions over them, Alice was sitting next to him with little Eddie in her lap. I was sitting right in the middle of Emmett and Edward so I was bracing myself for the moment Edward snapped.

I didn't have to wait very long. Edward leapt across me, avoiding hitting me by a millimetre and tackled Emmett to the ground, a loud crash sounded at their collision. Jasper looked alarmed, Alice giggled and petted little Eddie and I tried to figure out if they were going to break anything.

Alice rested her head on Jasper's shoulder "that's enough now Jazzy" he nodded and both Edward and Emmett calmed down.

I shot them both unimpressed looks and Edward sat next to me before muttering a 'sorry'. Emmett on the other hand went over to Alice and picked up the Collie "I would rename you but I love the fact that you're named little Eddie" he grinned at the pup and put him down before taking him outside.

Alice went still "oh no."

We all went to the kitchen window and saw Emmett pick up a tennis ball before hurtling it into the woods, little Eddie running at full speed after it.

Alice ran outside at her full speed, screeching at him "EMMETT!!!! How are we meant to get him back?"

I came out after her, Alice was usually so soft and petite but at the moment she looked downright scary. Jasper looked at her and sent soothing vibes out to everyone. I looked at Emmett "Get him back, NOW!" I was quick to anger and even if you were a vampire you did not want to mess with me for these five days.

Emmett gave me a surprised look before sprinting after little Eddie. Jasper and Edward were also quite shocked at my outburst but Alice just grinned.

"Good job Bella" she said before linking my arm and walking us back inside, leaving Edward and Jasper to stare after us.

I wandered inside and Alice immediately pulled me upstairs, I was about to object but looked at her curiously when she turned the tap on "Edward and Jasper will have more trouble hearing us this way."

I nodded and she grinned "So tell me, how's the teasing going?"

"Pretty well actually, today he actually made out with me" I said sarcastically.

"Well for Edward that is an improvement but I'm thinking you need to turn it up a notch" she pondered for a few seconds before turning off the tap and disappearing. I glanced around the bathroom, gasping in surprise when she appeared in front of me, blue material in her hands.

"Wear this" she thrust the garment at me, it was baby blue –Edward's favourite colour on me– they had boy-leg lace panties and a lacy top. All in all it could have been much worse considering that this was Alice.

"Alice I don't know" sure it was nice but I still had major issues with wearing it.

"Wear it, trust me I had a vision and wearing this, it will get you very far with Edward" she smiled at me and I grabbed it, if this could help me then I'd wear it.

**~/~**

Once Emmett had retrieved little Eddie and the tennis ball we had settled in to watch a baseball game. Jasper and Emmett were in a debate about both teams and their strengths and weaknesses, Alice was styling my hair and Edward was trying to control his mini clone.

Alice was humming away and Edward was looking at her strangely "What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

He shook his head "Alice why are you reciting Hamlet?" he looked at her curiously. She just giggled and continued twining my hair.

Charlie came through the door and looked at us all in mild surprise, obviously expecting to find us doing something much more dangerous, especially with a guy of Emmett's size "Bells it is a school night" he said awkwardly, not wanting to look like a buzz kill, I nodded and Alice took the curling wand out of my hair.

"There Bella, prettier than a princess" she smiled brightly before grabbing Jasper's hand; Emmett turned down the volume on the television and shook Charlie's hand, eyeing his gun that was sitting on the table. Alice quickly grabbed him and pulled him out the door. Edward smiled at me and kissed my forehead before leaving with his 'siblings'.

When I went to my room little Eddie followed me and I let him in, I smiled at Edward when I saw him in my rocking chair. I gave him a quick kiss "I need a human moment" he nodded and gave me a crooked smile.

"Play nice with the puppy" I gave little Eddie a hug and placed him in Edward's lap before leaving to have a shower.

As the water sprayed down on me I took a moment to think, I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without the Cullen's. I'd probably be part of Jessica and Lauren's group and probably be dating that vile Mike Newton, I shuddered at the name he was always such a creep. I heard a thud and briefly wondered what Edward was up to in my room with a tiny Collie.

After my shower I dressed, brushed my teeth and put my other clothes in the laundry basket, I decided not to wear the blue number tonight because I was still working up the courage to look at it, let alone wear it.

When I entered my bedroom I almost had one of those 'Awww' moments, little Eddie was curled up and sitting on Edward's lap, both of my boys were on the bed and Edward's hands were lightly stroking the Collie. Despite what he kept telling me I swore that he actually liked the little version of himself.

I silently joined them, climbing under the covers and Edward's arm, he kissed my hair and I felt my eyes begin to droop, despite my lack of activity I was tired but I wanted to stay awake just to see both of my Eddies together not fighting for once.

Edward watched me, slightly amused at my attempts to fend off sleep "go to sleep my Bella" he pressed his lips to my forehead and hummed my lullaby.

_TBC...._

**AN: Hope you all liked, review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's another chapter and it includes Rosalie! I know I haven't put her in yet but that was only because I couldn't think of a good way to include her...until now :), I really love writing this story and I hope you all love reading it, Thankyou again for all the support, I'm so overwhelemed with the positive responses, I think it's because I've never written a twilight fic before, so I'll stop babbling and let you guys enjoy.**

The next day during lunch Alice came to me with a dazzling smile "Bella, lets go out for a picnic with little Eddie in the park" she smiled and bounced excitedly.

"Alice you don't even eat, neither does Edward or Jasper" I complained.

"Silly Bella I know _we_ don't eat but you do! So Esme can use her cooking skills and make a full picnic lunch and everyone can come along, me, you, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jazzy and even Rosalie."

I flinched at Rosalie, it was no secret that the stunning vampire didn't like me, whenever I entered the Cullen house she was always hunting or she left at the very first sight of me. I hated the fact that I couldn't be her friend and I hated the fact that I wanted her approval so badly, I just couldn't understand why, it wasn't like I had come in and taken anything. I didn't even ask to be a part of this new world and yet she was always so aloof.

Alice rolled her eyes "Come on Bella, Rosalie will come because she won't want to be left at home and because of Emmett, I guarantee that she will be nice today" she said with a grin.

"How do you know? Did you get a vision?" I asked, knowing that she hadn't.

She shook her head "Bella, you see Rose doesn't hate you...she's how should I say this...jealous of you."

I stared at her "What?" there was no way in hell a vampire who was as gorgeous as Rose would ever be jealous of me, she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, well besides Alice.

"You're human, she's not. Simple as that" Alice played with her apple.

Edward smiled at me "Yes love she's jealous that you have a heartbeat."

I sighed "Fine, but if this picnic ends in a trip to the emergency room remember that I warned you!" I joked; though I knew that Edward didn't find it even the slightest bit funny.

**~/~**

When the school bell rang, signalling the end of the day Alice sprinted home to tell Esme about the picnic. Carlisle had been training interns with two other doctors so he had been able to get off work early. Edward glanced at me whilst he drove, no matter how quick his reflexes were I was still edgy about him taking his eyes off the road.

"What?" I asked when he averted his eyes.

"Everyone has been odd today, all Alice has thought about today is her shoe collection and what other colours they come in, Jasper has been running over military procedures even this morning Esme was counting the tiles in the bathroom" he looked frustrated which I found adorable, I wondered if he even knew that he was pouting.

"What do you think they're hiding from you?" I asked as I turned the volume on the radio down.

"I'm not sure, nothing suspicious has been happening around the house, though I was lucky enough to catch a snippet of Alice's thoughts. She mentioned something about blue lingerie but then she began pairing up outfits" I blushed, so even Esme knew that I was trying to seduce her son.

Edward noticed the blush and frowned "Bella love, do you know?"

I shook my head "no" almost sighing in relief when we pulled up at my house; I jumped out before he could press the subject and jogged into the house, Edward a second behind me.

"Hey little Eddie" I smiled at the puppy and quickly dished out some more of his dinner.

"I just need a human moment, then we can go to the park" he nodded and I climbed up the stairs. Alice had told me to go home with Edward, change, put a leash and a new outfit on little Eddie and meet everyone at the park.

When I came downstairs –Outfit for little Eddie in hand– I noticed that little Eddie and my boyfriend were in a staring contest, I rolled my eyes and passed the outfit to Edward.

"Now, with your vampiric abilities this should be the easiest thing in the world for you" I tilted my head in little Eddie's direction "Change him."

The next few minutes were quite entertaining.

Edward could use his speed to catch the pup but getting the silver tracksuit on him was a completely different story, I giggled when Edward clenched his fists and almost ripped the clothing in half. Shaking my head I grabbed it off him and slipped it on little Eddie's body, not even breaking my stride.

Edward glared at the clothing and let out a rough sigh, I smiled and pecked him on the lips, almost letting out a shriek of shock when he tugged me closer and deepened it. I moaned when his tongue passed my lips, he let this continue for a few more glorious seconds before pulling back, his breathing as uneven as mine. I swore I could feel my heart pounding in my ears.

"I should let you change him more often" I mumbled, he laughed and grabbed the lead.

**~/~**

When we reached the park I saw Emmett and Carlisle's cars, Edward's Volvo pulled up smoothly to the curb, surprisingly little Eddie hadn't said peep since we put him in the car –much to Edward's relief– Alice saw us climb out of the car and rushed over, not being able to use her bionic speed due to several other families in the area.

Esme gave me a warm hug as did Alice but the rest of them –Apart from Rose– just smiled widely before moving off into the park. This park wasn't like your usual ones that had a swing set and a sandbox; it had several large trees and then dozens of smaller ones, the playground consisted of several climbing areas and two swing sets which were usually crawling with toddlers, the best part of the whole area was the lake. It had benches and lush grass that people sat on for picnics and was often used for photos of the town to show tourists.

Esme gracefully spread out the blanket and set out the food, making it appear like a normal picnic for a normal family. I looked over at the food. Fresh bread rolls, Greek salad, water, soft drink, crackers, cheeses –yes different types– A fruit cake, different meets, even coffee and hot chocolate.

"Esme, I can't believe you made all this" I said stunned, I would have to try and eat as much as I could.

"It was no trouble dear, I love cooking" she smiled warmly.

Little Eddie barked and tugged on the lead, Emmett grabbed it from me before I could object and went over to the water, Rosalie followed probably using any excuse to get away from me. Esme and Carlisle sat down next to each other on the blanket, looking happily over at the lake, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I took places near them, watching as Emmett handed the leash over to Rose.

Alice grinned as we watched Rosalie scrunch her nose up and hold the leash with one finger. After eating a bread roll and most of the salad I looked at the lake, it really was a romantic spot. Maybe I could get Edward to take me here alone on a date. When I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie five things happened simultaneously.

Little Eddie's collar slipped off, Little Eddie jumped in the lake, Alice shrieked in horror, Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of the head and Jasper jumped in the water.

TBC...

**AN: Hmm a tiny cliffhanger :P Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Again couldn't be happier with all the reviews this story is bringing in :) Thankyou all so much. I'm not quite sure if Bella had a cell phone but in this fic she does. Enjoy the chapter.**

Jasper emerged from the water with little Eddie in his arms, I had to admit Jazz looked good wet. The Collie and Jasper were fully soaked; little Eddie seemed to think that barking was the best thing to do. Rosalie glared at Emmett and he smiled uneasily, alarm crossing his face when she walked off.

"Babe, I'm sorry, how was I meant to know that he was going to do that!?" Emmett's voice faded as the couple got further and further away.

Alice on the other hand hadn't been paying attention "Oh Jasper look at you and little Eddie" she was pouting but had a glint in her eye, next to me I saw Edward flinch.

I gave him a curious look and he shuddered before taking little Eddie and moving us away from Alice and Jasper, back to the picnic that Esme was packing up.

"Trust me love you wouldn't want to know what Alice is thinking" he muttered, I mentally shrugged I knew that whatever was going through Alice's mind probably had something to do with Jasper but why would that be so awful...oh, I paused and clued in to why Edward looked so 'grossed out' it must be like torture to here the people you considered as siblings to be thinking about each other that way.

Esme smiled at us "Bella dear feel free to spend the rest of the day at our house, if you like you can tell Charlie that you're having a sleepover with Alice" I smiled and thanked her before walking with Edward to his car.

"So you're staying at ours tonight?" Alice appeared next to me making me let out a shriek.

"Yes Alice, god kill me why don't you" I clutched a hand to my chest as she rolled her eyes.

"Great, come over right away oh and just bring some clothes for tomorrow. Trust me that's all you need" with that she was gone, my mind raced through scenarios of what I would have to endure. Hours of make up and different outfits flashed through my mind but I shrugged it off, it wouldn't be that bad.

**~/~**

After I had packed an overnight bag and changed little Eddie into his black leather jacket we started heading over to the Cullen house.

"So is everyone still blocking their thoughts?" I asked, hoping that Alice had just forgotten about the blue lingerie that was constantly popping up in my mind.

"Yes, it's quite peculiar, even Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle have started to think cautiously around me" Edward frowned.

I could feel his eyes on me as I blushed, Gah now everyone in the Cullen house knew and I'd have to be there, all night. With all of them thinking about how I would try and seduce Edward.

"Bella, care to inform me why you're turning such an appealing shade of red?" he asked with a small smile.

"I...uh...I..." I stammered, almost jumping in relief when my cell phone rang.

"Hello...Jacob" I smiled and felt genuine happiness, Jacob was also my best friend, ranking up there with the Cullen's. I saw Edward's smile disappear and I almost frowned myself. I hated it that my boyfriend and my best friend didn't get along.

"What's up Jake?" I listened.

"That's great.....yeah....sure how about next Tuesday....yeah I'm pretty booked out, dad's friend gave us the most adorable puppy to look after for the week....okay.....great I'll call you...bye Jake" I hung up and turned back to Edward, cringing when I saw how tightly he was holding the steering wheel.

"Seeing Jacob on Tuesday then" his said through his teeth, jaw clenched.

"Yeah...you're okay with that aren't you?" I asked.

He sighed in frustration "its fine Bella" he said tersely.

"I love you?" I offered weakly, relieved when his lips quirked upwards for a few seconds.

"Sorry love, I hate Alice not being able to tell if you're safe and I hate not being around you" his death grip on the steering wheel loosened.

"Maybe you could go hunting so you'd be here when I got back from La Push?" I was trying to make the situation better; I knew he would probably get mad if I mentioned La Push or Jacob again so I just sat quietly.

When we reached the Cullen house, Alice was already outside and holding her arms out, little Eddie really seemed to love Alice, considering he usually didn't go to anyone and right now he was bounding towards her petite frame.

Esme greeted us, her warm smile making me forget any fears that I had about Jacob and Edward or the blue underwear.

"Bella dear, there's food in the kitchen for you and all the kids are in the living room" she climbed the stairs and Edward took my jacket. Esme barely looked past her late twenties and yet she called these people who were only a few years younger her children. Then again she had a mothering vibe about her and was one of those people who could make you feel at home in the middle of any situation.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the floor playing the Xbox, Alice was brushing little Eddie's coat and Rosalie was sitting on the couch, filing her nails. Edward sat down next to Rose and I sat on the other side of him.

Emmett yanked the cord from the Xbox and threw it violently across the room where it smashed into thousands of pieces, little Eddie jumped up and Alice sent Emmett a withering glare for interrupting her pampering session, this event didn't seem to faze anyone else, Jasper just rolled his eyes and grabbed another controller from the drawer.

"I want a rematch!" Emmett sat down again and grabbed the controller, I looked to the screen, they were playing some sort of wrestling game and Jasper's character was still up close, doing some sort of celebration thing for the crowd.

After several more matches Jasper was declared the king and Emmett stood before stalking off, probably to go and take his anger out on something, Rosalie stood and followed.

I stretched and found Edward looking at me intently before I could ask him why Alice stood and handed little Eddie to Jasper before grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs.

"Alice! What the hell?" I gave her a look.

"Yes maybe the exit was a little rash but I have something interesting to tell you" she bounced –Yes bounced– "Okay when you stretched you had no idea why he was looking at you did you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Okay well he was checking out your rack" She smiled.

"My w- oh" I blushed.

"Oh come now Bella, if you blush at that remark then how on earth are you going to be able to wear this?"

Then she pulled out the most revealing black, lace lingerie that I had ever seen, the thing was literally only a thong and two triangles that had a black see through material covering the ensemble, I didn't even realise that my mouth was hanging open until Alice giggled.

"I know isn't it lovely" she was practically giddy.

"Alice I....I can't wear that."

"Wear what?" Oh God, Emmett.

**AN: I love writing Emmett lol, Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the lateness of the update, the updates will be going slower than usual because I'm going back to work and have less time to write but trust me I'm trying really hard. Thankyou for all the support and here is the next chapter! :) Enjoy.**

"Nothing" I snatched the garment away as fast as I could, unfortunately not fast enough.

"Whoa! Bella didn't know you had it in ya!" Emmett's loud booming voice echoed throughout the house.

I blushed and Alice glared at him "I'm trying to help Bella pick out sexy lingerie, not a guy thing!" she pushed him out but Jasper was already there.

"Bella are you alright? Your emotions are skyrocketing" he eyed me then his gaze flashed to the black number in my hands, I scrunched up the black fabric and could feel the blood rushing towards my face.

This couldn't get any worse, with that thought I began to relax then Esme came in the room. I almost felt like crying just so that I wouldn't be able to see them all looking at me, one thing I was glad for was the fact that Rosalie and Edward weren't here but when I looked up and saw intense topaz eyes looking back into mine I knew that he was right in front of me.

"Okay! That's enough, everybody out!" Alice shrieked, Emmett – already bored with the situation – took little Eddie and went off to find Rosalie, Esme just gave me a warm comforting smile and left, Jasper gave me an apologetic look, obviously being able to feel how humiliated I was and Alice gave me a cheeky smile before dancing out of the room.

I turned to look at Edward, my cheeks still pink "hi" he laughed which made me feel relieved.

"Bella love, mind showing me what you've got there" his beautiful eyes looked into mine and despite my humiliation I held up the garment.

"It was Alice's idea" I gave him a small smile.

"Why do you think you need that to get my attention?" he asked, his eyes trained on the lingerie.

"Well I don't know Edward, maybe because you never look twice at me or maybe its because I constantly feel like I'm in primary school and holding hands is the limit" I finished and he looked a bit taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just tired..." I didn't have time to interrupt because he kissed me and I mean really kissed me, his lips moved against mine, firm but still tender and his tongue snaked into my mouth to tackle with mine.

My hands moved to the back of his head to pull him closer, surprisingly he didn't pull away but held me tighter, I moaned and mentally did a happy dance _'God I love this vampire_'. When I had to breathe he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella don't for a second think that I'm not attracted to you" he stared deep into my eyes and I felt my lungs stop.

"Breathe Bella" he gently reminded me.

"Right..." I mumbled.

"Bella when you're sleeping every part of you sends my senses into overdrive, when I hold you your body tempts me more than you care to know. Your scent" he inhaled for emphasis "When you wear those things that Alice makes you wear you have no idea how hard it is for me not to kiss you, that's why most nights I have to sit in the chair just to be able to think clearly."

I gave him a look "Thankyou, make me look completely idiotic for yelling at the most perfect guy in the world."

"No love, you are just a beautiful teenage girl" he gave me that crooked smile, effectively dazzling me.

Before I could say anything Jasper ran in "Bella, Edward come on little Eddie's stuck" then he was gone.

Edward went at human pace so I could keep up and we ended up in the kitchen, I looked up in shock to find little Eddie stuck on the chandelier; hell I didn't even know the Cullen's had a chandelier.

"How did he get up there?" I asked incredulously, my eyes immediately going to Emmett.

"Hey don't look at me Jasper did this!" he pointed at the ceiling.

I turned to Jasper surprised "Really?" at his nod I continued "Well again how did he get up there!?"

"Well you see Emmett was mucking around with Eddie and throwing him up in the air" Alice started with an unimpressed look "then Emmett threw him too high so Jasper reacted and jumped to catch him before he could hurt himself, then he put Eddie down and Emmett" she pointed at him "jumped on Jazzy and then Jasper fell onto Esme's coffee table which sprung up and little Eddie went flying!"

I looked at the pair with wide eyes "is he okay?" I pointed to the ceiling.

Alice nodded "yes he's fine just too high up, we haven't figured out a way to get him down yet" she sighed and stomped her heeled boot.

"Why don't you guys just use a ladder?" I asked, wondering why four sets of eyes were trained on me.

"I like the way your girl thinks Edward" Emmett said going to the garage, I giggled when Alice mumbled 'How did we forget about ladders?'

After Emmett had gotten Eddie down my phone rang "hello...Dad hi....oh yeah sure I'd....I'd love to go...alright see you at the house bye dad" I hung up and slowly turned to face Edward.

He gave me a disappointed look and I almost cancelled my plans "I guess you heard then" I put the phone back in my pocket.

"You're going to La Push with Charlie" he said in an emotionless tone.

I bit my lip and nodded "Are you...okay with that?"

He nodded curtly "Come on I'll drive you home."

I had decided to leave little Eddie at the Cullen house, telling Alice or Edward to drop him off later. The ride home was made in strained silence and I stared out at the scenery _'Okay in three seconds I'm going to do a Charlie's angels roll out of this car' _I thought as the silence stretched _'one...two...th'_.

"Bella relax you don't have to be so uncomfortable" he smirked.

"Sorry" I glanced at him before staring out the window, not bothering to look back when I heard a quiet sigh.

After I had said goodbye to Edward and joined Charlie in the cruiser I started to look forward to going to La Push, yes it was true that my boyfriend and my best friend didn't get along but that didn't mean that I was going to avoid either of them.

When we reached Billy's house, Jacob and Billy were on the porch using the barbeque. I hopped out and Jake came up to me, arms wide.

I gasped and said "you grew!" before hugging him.

"Hah yeah I did Bells" he hugged me tighter and I made coughing noises to emphasis the point that I couldn't breathe, he chuckled and put me down. After a while the food was served and Jake gave me two sausages, a hot dog bun and two lamb chops.

"JAKE! I can't eat this" I looked at all the food then smiled "I'm not growing like you."

"Hey Bells wanna go in the garage?" he asked already moving in that direction, I nodded and followed.

"So Jake how are you?" I asked, taking a bite out of my hot dog.

"Good, being a werewolf is pretty awesome" he gave me a grin.

I laughed "Yeah I can imagine."

"Hey Bells can I do something?" he asked and I nodded, that's when he kissed me.

TBC...

**AN: I'm not a huge Jacob fan but he seemed like the person to put in here....and oooo what's going to happen now *Dramatic music and thunder clap* Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I've gathered that there are some team Jacob and Team Edward people reviewing for this story, Jacob is..............alright but I'm Team Edward all the way!  
****I hope you guys all liked the little cliffie and Enjoy the chapter :)**

At first I was too shocked to move, Jacob's lips were slanted across mine and he was kissing me roughly, I felt disgust and regret rise up in me. I began to struggle but his hold on me was too strong so I waited it out. When he finally pulled back I glared at him and almost slapped him but my hands were almost trembling with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I screeched, pushing away from him, pissed off when he tried to keep hold of me.

"Bella calm down, you wanted it as much as I did" he said confidently which only made me madder, I had enough sense not to punch him, his hard skin would likely shatter my hand so instead I threw things.

"Listen Jacob" I seethed and threw my plate of food at him, the meat staining his clothes I loved the fact that I had put a lot of mustard and tomato sauce on my hotdog "I love Edward! E-d-w-a-r-d" I spelled it for emphasis.

He shook his head "Oh yeah you really love that bloodsucker! Then why did you kiss me back? You can't love him that much if you're willing to kiss me."

"I'M NOT WILLING" I yelled before throwing a wrench at him, I couldn't believe that he would do this. He was my best friend and now every time I looked at him I would always see him as the slimy betrayer that tried to make a move on me.

"Bella stop throwing things!" he yelled, catching the hammer I hurled at him, much to my disappointment.

"No! You kissed me...you...you idiot! Why did you kiss me?" I ran my hands roughly through my hair, throwing a can of grease at him before picking up a screw driver.

"Bella you know why" he looked at me sadly but I didn't feel the slightest bit of pity, no I was far to mad for that.

"No! No I don't know why and you're going to tell me or your car gets it!" I held the screw driver threateningly over the new paint job, I knew he treasured his car and I didn't have anything else to throw.

"Bells, come on I'm in love with you" he said defeated, looking at the screw driver in slight apprehension, good I wanted him to be afraid.

I felt my eyes prick with tears '_What?'_ he loved me, that didn't sound right "Well get over it" I demanded before I smashed the screw driver against the car and dragged it along the side, making a long deep scratch before stabbing it a couple of times and throwing it back at him before leaving.

I felt the tears fall over my cheeks and I wiped them away harshly before approaching Charlie "I'm ready to go now" I said in an emotionless tone, more tears falling against my will.

Charlie looked at me worriedly; taking in my red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks "Sure Bells, Billy I'll take a rain check" Billy nodded and Charlie stood and walked me over to the passenger side door.

**~/~**

During the car ride Charlie hadn't asked me what was wrong but it was obvious he wanted to, I glanced out the window, all I wanted to do was go see Edward.

When we got home I told Charlie that if Jacob came by or called to tell him I was unavailable and then I went straight to my room, climbing onto the bed and staring unseeingly at the ceiling. My mind was working a million miles a minute, Jacob kissed me.

He kissed me.

My best friend kissed me.

Me!

I heard a knock from downstairs but I didn't bother to move, Charlie would send Alice or Edward up and hopefully kick Jake out. When I heard barking I knew little Eddie was home, I idly wondered which Cullen was bringing him back.

"Hey, Bella" Alice, I gave her a small smile.

_**Jake kissed me.**_

"Are you alright?" she asked.

_**Jake kissed me.**_

"Yeah I'm alright."

_**Jake kissed me.**_

"Bella are you sure?"

_**Jake kissed me.**_

"Yeah..."

_**Jake kissed me.**_

"You look different, distressed, Bella what's wrong?"

_**Nothing Alice I'm fine.**_

"Jake kissed me."

"What!?" she looked at me shocked.

Oh crap I said that out loud.

"Well when? How? Why?" she looked speechless.

"Today, La Push, he loves me" I answered, the whole mess just hitting me at once.

"Well this is quite unexpected" she said, biting her lip.

"Don't tell Edward!" I added quickly, God what would Edward do if he found out? As mad as I was at Jacob I didn't want Edward to fight him because I couldn't imagine Edward being too happy about the incident.

"Bella he'll be fine with it, trust me its better if he knows from you and doesn't find out about it from the La push gang or Jacob" she started to smile.

"Is Edward coming over soon?" I asked, desperate to see him.

"He would have dropped Eddie off but everyone apart from Esme and I are going hunting" I felt disappointment flash through me "Edward wouldn't go anywhere without leaving at least two of us to look after you, oh and he said to tell you that he'll be back by tomorrow morning, earlier if possible."

"I can't believe he kissed me!" I flopped back down against my bed, my arm resting over my eyes. I knew it had been mentioned but my mind was a broken record at the moment.

"I can. Look Bella, he's a stupid sneaky mutt what did you expect? Besides you're very pretty and he's simple minded" she gave me a smile and little Eddie bounced into my room.

She patted the bed and he jumped up "What did you do once he kissed you?" she asked.

"Well...I pulled away as soon as I could and then I screamed and threw things at him, before driving a screw driver into his car and scratching the hell out of it" I frowned, wondering if it would take a lot of time to fix, I hope it did.

"Hmm it seems like hanging around vampires has influenced your anger" she smiled "I'm proud of you and I'm sure Edward and Emmett will be as well" my lips quirked up at that.

I looked down at the Collie to see he was wearing a different outfit than the one he was wearing when I entered my room, I had to admit he looked adorable in a fluffy snow jacket "I just really want to see Edward, after...that...I just want to talk to him."

"Why don't you come and stay over tonight? You can talk with Esme and me and maybe you can figure out how to tell Edward that you and the werewolf....did what you did, oh but I have to ask that you shower first because right now you stink like those mutts" her face scrunched up and I gave her a glare, though Esme did seem like the ideal person to talk to about this kind of thing.

**~/~**

Once I had showered, Alice had taken me over to the house; when we entered the kitchen I was surprised to see that Esme was baking.

"Bella dear how are you?" she wiped her hands against her apron, smiled and embraced me.

"I'm okay Esme, what are you baking?" I leant against the island and looked over to the oven, whatever it was it smelled delicious.

"Oh I'm making a chocolate mud cake; I hope you'll like it, Edward told me a few days ago that it was your favourite and I haven't made it since I was human so I thought it'd be fun."

"I'm sure I will it really smells great" I smiled at her.

"Hey Esme Jacob kissed her" Alice supplied with a smile, little Eddie resting peacefully in her arms.

Esme looked up shocked but before she could say anything I heard a cold voice from behind me "I'm sorry what did you say?"

'_Oh Crap.'_

TBC.....

**AN: Does this count as a cliffie? lol Hope you enjoyed, Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Oh My God, you guys rock, I was so overwhelemed by the amount of reviews I recieved for the last chapter :) and this benefits all of you because the more reviews I get the harder I write so I was able to churn out another chapter, Thankyou all so much for the constant support involving this story. This chapter is in Edward's Point of View :D first time I've ever written for his POV so tell me if you think I got it right. Enjoy.**

**EPOV.**

I was seething, if I wasn't so good at controlling my emotions I would be shaking with rage right now. This is what I get for staying, I stay home from my hunting trip to spend more time with Bella and I hear that Jacob Black, that whiny annoying Mutt kissed her. How dare he? What gives him the fucking right to make a move on my Bella? I love her with all my heart and she is what I've been waiting for my whole existence however if she wanted to go I would let her. Not because I don't want her but because I would do anything to see her happy, even if it involves sacrificing my own reason for living but hearing about her kissing someone else makes hit the roof.

By the sounds of things the dog kissed her first and she didn't want it, I'd have to get to the bottom of this before I ripped that Mutt apart. I turned my gaze to Bella and she stared at me wide eyed.

"Edward hi" she said nervously, her heartbeat thumping faster and faster.

"What did he do to you?" I was barely able to control myself from wrecking Esme's kitchen and she knew it by the way she was looking at me.

"Nothing, well nothing worth killing him over but he kissed me" she looked at me her eyes pleading, I could never understand why she was such good friends with the werewolf but I concluded that it was because he had been there for her when I hadn't, that one Summer that I had made the most stupid mistake of my life and left her. That dog had been here.

My eyes softened though my jaw was still clenched and I could feel my teeth grinding against each other "Bella, did you want it?" I asked, hoping to God the answer was no.

"What? God no! Edward I yanked myself away from him and threw things at him, not to mention I left a huge scratch and stab marks on his car" she was looking at me cautiously, I felt awful for evoking fear from her but right now it was all I could do not to run out to La Push and rip that dog to pieces. I was amused at the fact she had damaged his car.

Alice and Esme had both gone from the room, Bella hadn't noticed yet but I had seen them both slip out.

"Did that filthy dog force himself on you?" I asked barely concealing my rage, though I'm sure some of it slipped through because Bella seemed to cringe.

"Well he asked if he could try something and I nodded but I swear I had no idea that he was going to kiss me!" she paused "though he probably would have gone through with it anyway and I guess I kind of struggled but he left me alone as soon as it ended."

I flinched at the word struggled, just more incentive for me to kill him.

"So you don't want to change sides and go live with the dog" I asked with a crooked smile, I knew it dazzled her.

"N-no definitely not" she said before approaching me, God I loved her scent, yet she had no idea how irresistible she was to me, biology class was the worst, sitting next to her for a whole hour it was like torture. Her scent was always overwhelming and when it was dark because a documentary was being played I constantly had to stop myself from mauling her, when she looked my way with that look of desire in her eyes it didn't help in the slightest.

She gave me a kiss on the lips and I pulled her closer, partly because I wanted to kiss her since I first saw her –despite my anger– and partly because I wanted to mark her as mine, though I knew she'd have problem with my phrasing.

I could practically feel her hormones taking over and knew I'd have to stop soon. I had been trying to slowly extend my limits so I could actually kiss her though sometimes her own actions sent me flying closer to the edge, causing both of us to come off sexually frustrated, God I was sick of that.

I respected Bella, I really did. She was my life and I loved her with all my heart and soul but I was a seventeen year old teenage boy and Bella was incredibly attractive. I had attempted everything I could to get rid of my...reaction around her. Reciting Romeo and Juliet word for word, counting to one thousand in Chinese, Russian, and French. That would all work if the whole time she wasn't wriggling around and smelling the way she does.

I pulled back from the kiss and her eyes slowly opened, I could tell she was dazed and my ego rose along with...other things. She gave me a shaky smile and we went to the living room, Alice was watching a rerun of Alias on the television and gave me a smile "How are you doing there Edward?"

I scowled at her and she gave me a wink, Bella looked between us confused but I just gave her a crooked smile and she turned to watch the television.

Halfway during Alias Bella fell asleep and I carried her up to my room –which now had a bed due to Bella's frequent sleep over's– I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Alice, can you get her changed, nothing too over the top tonight I don't think I can handle it if I haven't been hunting" she nodded, pouting.

"Listen Edward, don't do anything stupid, don't you dare cross the La Push boundary. You're mad right now and if you go you will end up starting something that you won't be able to finish" she gave me a stern look and I nodded in acceptance.

She was right I wouldn't cross the treaty line but I was definitely going to be having a conversation with Jacob Black preferably involving his face meeting my fist.

"Edward, no" Alice hissed.

My eyes gazed upon Bella and I quickly made a decision before Alice could stop me I was out the window, I could hear Alice screaming her thoughts at me, I would have to thank her later for her consideration towards Bella.

I was at the treaty line in minutes, stopping right before the invisible line. I snarled into the darkness and he came out of the shadows, Jacob and I stood face to face, both glaring. Snarls were coming from the back of my throat and he looked ready to kill me. Good.

"Hello Jacob, we need to talk."

TBC......

**AN: Oooo the suspense builds, anyway everyone enjoy? Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: :::PLEASE READ::: Thanks again for all of the support for this story, Now Jacob Black fans I'm sorry but this is not the best chapter for you guys to read, You've been warned so please do not send me reviews yelling at me for what I've done in this one. Okay now I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

I could hear grinding, my eyes opened and I could see Alice with her jaw clenched, I slowly rubbed my eyes "Alice?"

"Yes Bella I'm here" she said softly, her voice sounding out like chiming bells.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, my eyes skirting around the room.

"Oh I'm guessing that he's about halfway through tackling Jacob Black" she stated calmly as if she were talking about the weather.

"What?" I shot up, my head spinning from the sudden movement.

"Bella you didn't honestly think that he'd just leave it alone did you?" she looked at me like I was an idiot.

I didn't give her an answer I just left, I knew if push came to shove and Edward and Jacob did get into a fight there would be little I could do to stop it...well I could always fake an injury but knowing me I'd actually hurt myself.

When I opened the front door little Eddie bounded up to me, I smiled at the dog before picking him up and jogging out to Edward's Volvo. Edward didn't like me driving his Volvo but I guessed it was only because I went the speed limit instead of flooring it; I was a much better driver than Emmett. I shuddered and remembered when Emmett had stayed instead of going hunting and drove me home, I swear to God we ran right over a hydrant.

Little Eddie jumped into the passenger side and curled up; I would have smiled at the picture if I wasn't in such a hurry. I pulled out of the driveway and screamed when I noticed Alice was next to me, little Eddie in her arms –in a different outfit– I shot her a look and she shrugged.

"I'm not letting you guys go there without a body guard" she smiled wickedly at me and I gave her a grin, I couldn't help but forget Alice could be deadly. She was always so kind and sweet.

When we arrived at the treaty line I was surprised to see both were still on the safe sides of their boundaries. I cut the engine and jumped out, Alice already waiting with the rough Collie at the hood of the car.

"Edward!" I approached him, happy that I had his attention.

"Bella, are you alright?" he brushed a loose strand of hair behind me ear and I heard Jacob growl beside us.

"Yes I'm fine, Edward come on leave Jacob alone" I gave him a pleading look and he relented.

"Yeah Bells pull the bloodsucker away, he'll never be able to take me" he taunted.

I felt Edward's hand tense under mine so I turned back "Shut up" I said coldly.

He gave me a shocked look before composing himself "Bells...?"

"No" I let go of Edward's hand and moved so I was standing in front of him but was still on the other side of the treaty line "You've got to close your mouth."

I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to do "I'm with Edward, all the way...I love him and he loves me, Jacob Black after you made a move on me today I lost so much respect for you...I can't...I can't be around you any more, please just stay out of my life, don't call me, don't come to my house. Just stay away from me."

I turned and walked back to the car –Ignoring Jacob's weak call of my name– I saw Alice give me a semi shocked look before composing herself and joining me in the Volvo, she couldn't have seen it coming because I had made the decision in the spur of the moment. I knew that Edward was confused because when he joined me in the car he shot me a look before starting the engine.

I petted little Eddie and noticed that my vision was blurred, I wiped the tears away and continued petting the Collie, I did not regret my decision but I was going to miss Jake.

"Bella, are you sure that's what you wanted to do?" Alice asked me, I could see the curiosity in her eyes still mingled with disbelief that I would turn my back on a friend I had worked so hard to keep.

"Yes" my voice was shaky and I could still feel tears rolling down my cheeks but if I could do it over I would choose Edward every time.

**~/~**

When we arrived at the Cullen's Edward helped me out of the car and I gave little Eddie to Alice who smiled and walked over to Emmett, I was mildly surprised to see that everyone was back from the hunting trip, Alice had probably called Jasper.

Esme gave me a comforting look and held out a cup of herbal tea I smiled at her, she seemed to always know what I needed. Edward talked to her in a low voice that I couldn't understand even though he had his arm around me; she nodded and left us in peace.

I gave him a curious look but he just smiled that crooked smile and kissed me on the forehead before leading me up the stairs. When we entered his bedroom I got comfortable on the bed and he closed the window before joining me.

"You don't have to keep Jacob out of your life" he muttered, still sounding like an angel.

"If he can't accept that I'm with you then I don't want him around, maybe later when he understands that he can't make a move on me and that I'll never return his feelings we can be friends again."

Edward nodded and kissed my hair before starting to hum my lullaby; I sighed and snuggled closer to him. I was a second away from sleep when a loud knock sounded at the door.

I flicked open my eyes as Emmett and Alice came into the room with little Eddie on a red leash, where did Alice get all of these things from?

She smiled brightly "hey we're taking little Eddie to a water Park, come on we have to go now if we want to get there in time!" she smiled brighter if possible.

"What are you talking about its ten thirty at night and I know that sleep doesn't affect you but I'm human" I gave Edward a look which he ignored.

"No, see the water park is in Seattle and if we drive there we can get a hotel and then have fun at the water park!" Emmett looked giddy and I smiled at him.

"Yes! She says yes" Alice picked up little Eddie and bounced.

I gave her a look "I didn't even say anything."

"Yes but after another hour of Emmett repeating 'can we go to the water park?' I figured and saw that you'd say yes" she gave me a cheeky smile.

I groaned "Fine I'll go, Edward?" I gave him a glance.

"I'm with you" he smiled and gave me an Eskimo kiss.

"You guys make me sick" Emmett made a gagging noise and left the room, little Eddie in hand.

Alice just gave us a wink "Pack your bags we're leaving in twenty minutes" she danced out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"So I suppose we're off to a water park" I gave Edward a smile.

"I'm sure it will be fun" he winked at me and I got the feeling that it would be anything but.

"Why Mister Cullen are you trying to dazzle me?" I asked, smiling.

"Maybe, is it working" he brought his lips closer to mine.

"Maybe" I answered before kissing him.

"Edward! Stop sucking Bella's face, we've gotta go!" Emmett's voice interrupted us "Ow, Esme that really hurt."

I giggled and Edward took my hand "Come on love the Jeep awaits."

I sighed and went with him; Alice had already packed bags for Edward and me which were sitting in the back of the Jeep, hell this could be fun.

_TBC...._

**AN: Okay chap's done :P Everyone enjoy? Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thankyou for all the support concerning this story, almost up to 100 reviews I'm actually stunned :) Sorry about the lateness of this update, I was literally running around like a crazy lady, couldn't even find the time to eat! Anywho Enjoy this chapter.**

**R-POV**

I couldn't believe that Emmett had actually persuaded me to come with him to this water park, I could think of a million reasons why I would have more fun at home. My gaze flicked to Edward's and I could tell he was reading my every thought. He gave me an unreadable look and continued to watch his "precious" Bella sleep.

Sometimes I understood why Edward was so infatuated with the brunette, it was obvious that she was quite attractive, she was slim, a good height, her scent was appealing and Edward found her blushes adorable....or something along those sappy idiotic lines.

Sure I could appreciate the fact that Edward had found his true love or whatever he called her. However the fact that she was human and at any given moment could reveal our secret to the whole town threw me. I remembered being human and I couldn't believe that Bella wanted to give her life away; I understood that she wanted to be with Edward for life but to take her own life, to waste a perfectly good and healthy human life just to be with your love. I hated her for that.

I heard Edward growl and I turned, my movement making my hair flow out behind me, he gave me an unimpressed look and I glared at him wholeheartedly, he knew my story, he was one of the first people to hear it and on some level he had to know that was the reason I hated Bella being around so much.

Emmet's right hand grasped my left and I felt myself calming down, he was used to my feelings of hatred when Bella was around. I knew that Emmett didn't have a problem with Bella, in fact he liked her, considered her a sister. It made me frown to think one day she would be in my family, on my turf....perhaps even matching me for my own beauty, possibly making me feel inadequate for the first time in decades. I calmed down more as I felt Jasper using his power and sending soothing waves across the whole vehicle.

I glanced around the jeep, surprised that it seated all of us, though Alice was on Jasper's lap, Carlisle and Esme had decided to stay home in case Carlisle was needed at the hospital or in case Charlie dropped by and Esme had to cover for Bella.

Emmett was bouncing in his seat and little Eddie was wagging his tail. I had to admit that the little Collie had even managed to break down my walls and make me like him and the name was just priceless. Eddie curled up on the seat and rested his small head on my thigh causing me to smile and pat him gently.

Emmett winked and gave me a warm smile which I returned; I loved Em to death if he ever left this world I wouldn't be able to continue in it. Between all the couples in the house Emmet and I were definitely the most...unrestricted, we'd kiss whenever we felt like it sometimes at the strangest moments, we wouldn't feel shame when we shrieked each others name's in ecstasy after hours and hours of pleasure and we didn't have anything against flaunting our undying love for each other in front of girls and guys that were pining after us.

Edward scowled at the direction my thoughts had taken and I smirked, letting my mind wander further down that path.

Alice flipped through her newest issue of Vogue in the backseat whilst Jasper watched her intently, Alice was practically my sister and I actually couldn't find a better suited match for her than Jasper Whitlock. They were quite privet but their emotional connection was clear enough for the blind to grasp. Alice started to talk about all of the new fashion items in the booklet and I half listened, commenting when appropriate. The truth was I would rather spend my time under cars.

When I had been human I had had no desire to work on anything other than my beauty and finding a husband top make me happy but when I had become immortal I had started to work on cars, Carlisle had shown me the ropes then I had started to study it and learn about it. With the amount of times I'd taken mechanic courses through high school and Colleges it was no surprise that I was always in the garage.

Another reason I had decided to go and work with cars was the fact that I didn't always want to be seen as just beautiful, though I knew that most guys who saw me only thought about getting in my pants and sometimes I loved that, loved the fact that I could feel their lust for me and my body radiating off of them.

I quickly glanced over at Emmett, he had nothing to worry about I loved him more than anything, no matter how many pathetic excuses for boys pined after me and drooled at my feet I would be thinking about Em the whole time.

I noticed that we were driving at Emmett's speed limit not the community's so I figured we'd be there soon enough, nothing worse could happen now.

**A-POV**

I looked over at the new Gucci clutches that were in the newest issue of Vogue before I felt myself go still, a vision. Jasper turned me so that I was facing him and looked at me inquisitively, I shrugged and gave him a cheeky smile, Edward looked over and silently laughed, he'd obviously seen my vision.

I counted down _five...four...three...two...one _Rosalie shrieked making Emmett swerve the car, Bella jolted awake and clung to Edward on instinct, he gently reassured her and prompted her to watch. Emmett pulled over and turned to face Rose.

"What? Rose?" he looked scared and I just laughed silently, trying not to anger Rosalie any further, Jasper was confused but was keeping a watch on everyone's emotions in case he was needed.

Rosalie turned, her expression murderous "It threw up on me" she ground out, the sound of her teeth grinding ringing out like metal against metal.

Emmett was the first one to lose control and started laughing his great booming laugh; I followed dissolving into a pit of giggles on Jazzy's lap. Edward was smirking, laughter making its way past his lips, even Jasper was smiling. The only one not lost to the hilarity of the situation was Bella, obviously afraid that laughing at Rose would just hurt their non existent friendship even more.

Rosalie growled and using her bionic speed sprinted back the way we'd came, Emmett quickly went after her, I turned and looked at the rest of the residents in the Jeep, including the puppy that was looking at all of us intently.

"Well looks like we're two people short" I said before climbing behind the wheel of the monstrous car only to be intercepted by Edward.

"I'll drive Alice" he said smoothly and I glared, I was a damn good driver.

I perked up again and sat down next to Bella who looked more awake now that Rosalie's super sonic shriek had ripped through her eardrums.

"Water Park here we come!" I yelled excitedly before getting out my Vogue and starting at page one, we still had a few more hours and Bella had so much to learn.

She gave me a tortured look as I set the Vogue in front of her and glared at Edward when he laughed, Jasper had joined Edward in the front and they were debating about music from different eras.

I saw Bella's gaze flick to her cell phone several times but I kept my conversation going instead of asking, I had also noticed Edward's gaze flick to Bella's consistently.

"Bella do you need a rest room break?" I asked, giving her a look that suggested she take it, she agreed with me and five minutes later Edward pulled over.

"I'll come with you" I smiled brightly, ignoring both Jasper and Edward's looks of suspicion.

When I joined her in the rest room she gave me a look "Yes Alice?"

"Who are you waiting on?" I asked curiously.

She gave me an innocent look "Huh?"

"You've looked at your phone exactly fifty six times in the last six minutes so you are waiting on something" I gave her an expectant glance.

"Okay...I made a mistake with Jake" and then as if a dam had burst open she flew to me and wrapped her arms around me, giant sobs racking her frame and making her voice high and cracked.

I hugged her back and tried to make her calm down, God I hope Edward didn't hear this.

**AN: Seems like Bella is having some trouble with her decisions, Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Alrighty let me just say:**

**1) I am so very sorry that I have taken so long to update, things have been so hectic and I have been run down all week, but I felt so guilty that I churned out a chapter tonight :)**

**2) All of those who review you are fantastic, over 100 reviews, I'm ecstatic =] You all keep me going and encourage me to write.**

**3) Let me make this clear, the idea of Jacob/Bella pairing makes me yak so I will not be doing any couples that involve Edward/Bella other then E&B.**

**4) Sorry for the boring Author's note :)**

**5) Enjoy the Chapter.**

**E-POV**

"NO! Jasper" I struggled, Bella was crying and I had to get to her, it seemed that no matter what she did that stupid wolf was intent on destroying her life.

Jasper had me pinned down to the ground and was attempting to calm me "Edward, let Alice take care of it, alright, calm down now!" I'd never really heard Jasper speak in a harsh tone until now so I actually paid attention.

"You're right, Jasper sorry" I ran both my hands roughly through my hair, wishing for nothing more than to be with my Bella right now.

"I hate Jacob" I said snidely, Jasper rolled his eyes at my childish approach to the situation.

"Yes Edward but I don't think Bella shares your opinion" he said calmly.

I knew that Jacob was her friend and I couldn't change that all I wanted was to give my love something else to focus on. I racked my brain what did Bella want the most, besides becoming a vampire, I was not going to turn her into one of my family in spite of Jacob Black. My eyes must have widened when I realised what else Bella wanted because Jasper looked at me strangely.

She wanted sex.

Something so natural to human's yet it seemed so dangerous for Bella and I.

Of course Bella was gorgeous, God I loved her body it tempted me almost as much as her blood, sometimes even more. Her long legs flashed through my mind before I chastised myself, I was raised to be a gentleman but at the slightest flash of skin from my girlfriend I found myself losing control.

Jasper thumped his head back against the car and groaned "Why oh why do you think and feel these things when I'm in range of you?" he gave me a glare before standing and moving to the car.

I gave him an apologetic look before going back to more safe thoughts, ones that wouldn't leave me and Jasper in awkward situations. I saw Alice leave the bathroom without Bella so I ran up to her, my bionic speed getting me there in a quarter of a second.

"Is she alright?" I asked, my eyes flitting to the door.

"Yes Edward, I convinced her to stay, come to the Water Park and calm down" she soothed me and led me back to the car. Little Eddie bounded around on the backseat, tail wagging excitedly. Maybe the puppy would take Bella's mind off of Jacob, even if the name was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

Bella came out of the toilets and walked over to the car, for the first time I noticed the extra swing in her hips as she walked. I smiled at her and she returned it.

Alice went stiff and gave me an incredulous look.

"Alright sports fans, lets hit the road" _'Edward are you alright, I just got a vision of you and Bella doing the nasty'._

I nodded and she smirked _'Finally! She's only been asking for the last few months' _I gave her a look and she went back to reading her Vogue...again.

When we arrived at the hotel we'd be staying at I took Bella's bags and Jasper took Alice's. I let Jasper and Alice take care of signing us in whilst I sat with Bella and little Eddie.

I gave her a concerned look but she just smiled and rested her head on my shoulder, absently petting little Eddie, I inhaled her scent and brushed my lips across the top of my head.

Alice bounced over to us "Convinced them to let us have a dog in here and got us two rooms" she said happily, giving me a sly look.

"Could you be more obvious?" I asked, too quickly for Bella to hear.

She just smiled prettily and bounced off, Jasper shot me a look that read _'just let her have her fun'_, Alice flicked me our room key, I grabbed it and helped Bella up "Come on love lets get you and... Little Eddie to a room" I shuddered, I hated that name more than anything I'd ever faced and there was nothing little about me.

She gave me an amused look "you said his name, I'm so impressed" she gave me a peck on the cheek, her lips lingering for a second more than they should have been, I gave her a crooked smile, grinning on the inside when her heart skipped a beat, I loved it whenever I dazzled her. Though I honestly didn't know what I was going to do with her _'Well there are a few things...' _I stopped that train of thought before my pants became too tight and guided her to our room.

When we entered I deemed the room appropriate, Bella obviously did as well because she jumped on the large bed that was covered in silk sheets and grinned happily, Little Eddie bounded around the room immediately jumping on the couch that was probably worth more than six thousand dollars. I closed the door and made my way over to Bella.

She opened up her arms in invitation and I slid onto the bed effortlessly before placing myself on top of her. She gazed into my eyes and I took in their colour. When she became a vampire I would indeed miss many things about her, though the selfish part of my being cherished the fact that I could have her forever with nothing in my way.

"What are you thinking?" she asked giggling at the irony; I gave her a crooked smile in response.

"About you, this" I rolled both of us so that she was on top, she blushed prettily.

"Good thoughts?" she bent down and pecked me on the lips, making her way slowly down my jaw. She had no idea how much she affected me with the slightest touch.

"Very good thoughts" I replied, bringing her lips back to mine. Every time we kissed I craved her soft lips on mine even though I knew that we'd both come off incredibly frustrated.

"Edward are you alright?" she asked when I pulled back, allowing her time to breathe.

"I have something I'd like to try" I decided to take it slow.

"Yes?" she asked excitement and nerves dancing in her expressive chocolate eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you allow me to make love to you?"

**AN: Anyone else wanna take Bella's place and say yes! Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: Seriously all of you guys who review are amazing people who I should give chocolate to. Sorry for the wait, I know you all want me to update and I'm really pleased that the story gets so many responses :) I didn't want to make this chapter graphic because I feel it would ruin it however I still like how this turned out. BTW first time for Emmett point of view...I think lol, Im tired so I cannot remember :P.  
I hope you all enjoy._**

"D-did you j-just say that y-you w-w-wanted to make l-love to me?" I stuttered, blood rushing so loudly I could hear it.

His eyes sparkled with amusement "I want you to be mine, I want to love you like no one else has, I want to be your first and your only, however selfish that makes me" he gave me a crooked smile and I immediately kissed him.

Giggling I pulled away "Why did you change your mind?" I was genuinely curious; as much as I wanted to ravage him I had to know why – after several months of chaste kisses and hesitant touches – he wanted to do the deed.

My smile faded when he didn't say anything "Edward?" I gave him a questioning look, feeling my mood drop significantly.

"You were so upset, I wanted to make you forget" he avoided my gaze, embarrassed.

"So you wanted to have sex to make me forget about Jacob" I didn't know how I felt about that.

He nodded "I'm so sorry my Bella" he kissed my neck and I hugged him closer.

"I'm not mad at you" I whispered into his hair.

"Do you still want to make love?" he looked so vulnerable.

"More than anything" I breathed.

He kissed me, different from the others, if possible I fell more in love with him. He moved his kisses along my jaw and alternated between kissing and licking his way to my jugular.

"Edward, I love you so much" I whispered, afraid any louder sound would break the moment.

"Bella you are my life" he kissed my forehead "let me show you how much I love you."

I nodded and he did just that.

I woke in his arms and gave him a small smile which he returned full blast.

"Hi" I kissed him on the lips.

"Hello" he smiled in amusement.

"Are you...okay?" I asked.

He gave a chuckle "Usually it's me asking you that question" he gave me a reassuring kiss "yes Bella I'm more than okay. What about you love?"

I nodded "Perfect."

"I love you so much" he smiled and it became infectious.

I looked around the room and noticed that there was a large hole in the mattress and gouges in the headboard. In sent Edward a questioning look and he smiled "You have no idea how much more irresistible you are when we're...in the middle of things" I blushed and he kissed me passionately.

All of a sudden the door burst open and both our heads flicked over to the entrance.

Emmett, what was he even doing here?

"Whoa! Sorry guys just thought I'd barge in on tea and crackers not a live sex show" he grinned.

"Emmett! out!" Edward yelled but Emmett just went to retrieve little Eddie who I'd forgotten all about.

"Look say whatever you want just thought I'd tell you that I'm here to stay, Rose decided to spend her time with Esme but now I'm saving this little pup's eyes!" he put his hand over Eddie's eyes and backed out of the room "Oh and by the way Edward it's about time you scored!"

I rested a hand over my eyes, mortified before another thought struck me. Oh My God....Alice.

**A-POV**

I was on cloud nine, my brother and my best friend finally consummated their love! I sighed and looked over at Jasper who was looking at me with amusement in his gaze, obviously having felt my enjoyment.

I bounced over to him with a face splitting grin, bending down to kiss him passionately.

"Alright I swear if I walk in on another horny couple I'm going back home to Rosalie" Emmett carried little Eddie in and flopped onto the couch.

"Sorry Emmett" I apologised before grabbing another outfit for little Eddie.

"You'll never guess what Edward and Bella were doing" he smirked and played around with Little Eddie.

"I don't have to guess, got the live show in my head before it happened" I smiled cheekily.

Emmett pouted before shrugging and flipping the sports channel on.

"When do you think they'll grace us with their presence again?" Jasper asked.

I held up a hand, motioning for them to wait "I'd say they're going to be a while."

**B-POV**

I stared up at the ceiling; I'd never been more in love with Edward. If I thought I was madly in love before that was nothing compared to what I felt now, it was like I was in tune with everything he did, like I'd known him all my life.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he looked at me, love shining clear in his gaze.

"This was a good thing right?" I asked, insecurities rearing their ugly heads.

"To me this was an excellent, mind blowing thing" he said in a calm voice "I hope that you think the same" a touch of vulnerability slipped through in his tone and I kissed him again.

"Yes, to me it is a wonderful thing" he smiled, brightly and I swear my heart stopped at the beauty of it.

"Bella I love you so much, you're my reason for existence, nothing you do would ever be considered a bad thing" he kissed me again and I happily returned it.

"When should we join the group?" he asked nuzzling my neck.

I sighed happily, feeling desire mingle back in "in a while."

He chuckled and we started all over again.

**EM-POV**

I was so proud of Edward, finally a man after what eighty something years? To be honest I'd already moved on to the next interesting thing – though I would definitely be teasing the crap out of them later – Alice was currently dressing up little Eddie. I laughed, that name got me every time.

"I'm bored...let's take the dog for a walk" I was already attaching his leash.

"Emmett you can take him for a walk but if you ruin his little beret and kiwi lime tracksuit I will murder you!" Alice threatened me but actually looked pleased that I was leaving the room, I could guess why.

The lustful looks she and Jasper had been sending each other did not go unnoticed by me. I sighed dramatically "Fine I'll go do the responsible thing while you two go at it like rabbits fresh outta prison" Alice giggled and saluted me before diving into a passionate kiss with Jasper.

I walked little Eddie out of the room and walked past Edward and Bella's where I heard grunts and moans of what sounded like 'Again.' I gave their door a loud nock with some extra force and heard a mumbled 'piss off Emmett' from Bella. I grinned and gave a loud booming laugh, being around vampires was certainly affecting our dear little human.

I walked down the stairs, greeting the doorman who looked surprised that he was being spoken to; I would have to have another chat later.

**E-POV**

"God I love you" I said happily, laughter ringing through in my tone.

"I love you too" Bella planted a kiss on my collar bone and I wrapped my arms tighter around her small frame.

I sighed and felt her relax against me "Sleep darling" she mumbled a protest but as soon as I hummed her lullaby she was out like a light.

Everything had gone well, no one hurt besides the mattress and parts of the headboard and now she was even more irresistible to me but this was a different hunger, it was as if I craved her company every second as well as lusting after her body, after all I was seventeen. I wondered how much harder it would be for me to be apart from her during classes.

I gazed down at my love. It was strange, it was almost like the craving for her sweet blood had become second to the lust I now held, and everything was stronger now. I almost felt the need to write a song about it. I didn't move for hours, just watching her sleep and occasionally mumble embarrassing things that I would tease her about later.

'_Edward are you and Bella joining us, we're going to look around' _It was Alice, projecting her thoughts to me. I truly loved Alice; she was thoughtful enough not to disturb Bella's sleep and to wait until I was unpreoccupied to talk to me.

"Yes Alice we'll join you soon" I whispered, I knew she could hear me.

'_Take your time, Emmett is waiting for us downstairs and by the way thankyou' _I was confused at this point.

"Why?" I asked.

'_Jasper was very good at putting your lust to use' _I could hear her giggling as she danced down the hallway and I scowled.

My eyes flicked to Bella's cell phone as 'I caught myself' began to play.

_**When I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
from saying something that  
I should have never thought**_

I growled, a deep menacing sound 'Jacob Black.'

**_AN: Oooo *loud gasps from the crowd* yes he's back, how'd I do? Review?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I have no reasonable excuse as to why the chapter didn't get put up at least a week ago. I was being lazy, sorry to those who have been waiting for an update, I hope I haven't lost any readers.  
****I hope you all enjoy the chapter. xx**

**E-POV**

That bloody stupid mutt, how dare he even consider calling my Bella after that incident! I snatched up the phone and turned it off, maybe he'd get the message and leave Bella alone. I froze as I heard my love mumble and I quickly returned the phone to its resting place as she sat up, her breasts exposed, instantly drawing my attention away from her face.

"Edward who was it?" she asked, sleepily.

"No one love, forget about it" I gave her a dazzling smile, ego boosting when I heard her heartbeat double, I tried desperately to be a gentleman and keep my eyes on hers however I was having trouble keeping focused.

"I heard it ring?" she seemed confused.

"You're hearing things Bella" I smirked before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mm well I think you can cure all my problems" she said smiling against my lips.

My lips brushed against her jaw, I would make sure she wouldn't even remember her own name let alone Jacob's.

**A-POV**

"EMMETT!" I screeched, my voice reaching supersonic levels causing a glass window to crack across the street.

"Relax I got him" Emmett chuckled and raised little Eddie higher on the cherry picker.

"No, no you don't have him! He's higher than the three of us combined, what the hell are you doing?!" I looked up at the poor Collie that was at the highest height the cherry picker would go up to. Emmett's decision to put Eddie in the cherry picker had been so unexpected I had barely had a chance to register what he was doing.

"Emmett, get the puppy down now!" I glared, my eyes narrowing into slits.

"No! Come on Alice he's having fun" Emmett looked like a petulant toddler who just had his favourite toy taken away.

I looked up to see that little Eddie was wagging his tail and panting. I just looked at Emmett until he lowered little Eddie down.

"Now, time for shopping" I smiled and led the way to the nearest shopping mall.

**B-POV**

I flopped onto Edward's chest, his hand stroking my hair.

"Are you sure no one rang?" I asked, curious when his face flashed with annoyance.

"Your right, I saw it was Alice's number so I hung up, I figured letting her interrupt us wouldn't be wise" his voice was smooth but there was something off about it. I trusted Edward implicitly but for some reason a shadow of doubt crept into my head.

Pushing those thoughts aside I smiled and rested against him, blushing when my stomach growled, Edward chuckled.

"Breakfast time for the human" he got out of bed, confident about his nudity and walked over to the phone, I sat up and reached for my phone.

"Hey Edward I'm calling my dad, just to check in" I turned on my phone and went to my contacts, going past Jacob's name extra quick.

"Hey Dad.....yeah I'm with Alice.....okay...what......wow.....okay then, see you later...bye" I hung up and turned to Edward "Turns out little Eddie's going to be around for a while longer, Dad's friend ended up with a sprained ankle" Edward sighed and I just giggled.

**A-POV**I grinned and jumped excitedly "Little Eddie's staying for another week!" I loved being able to predict things. Emmett grinned and ran off with Eddie. I turned to Jasper and smirked.

"Well you're all mine" I said cheekily, he obviously misread my intentions because he went in for a kiss. I gave him a peck and smiled brightly before dragging him off to the nearest shop, laughing madly at his bewildered expression.

I held up the tenth shirt but went still as a vision over came me, my smile faded before coming back full force. Sometimes Edward could be so stupid.

Jasper looked at me curiously "What did you see?"

"Let's just say that Edward and Bella won't be participating in their new hobby for a while" I giggled and stuck another shirt out for Jasper to take.

Emmett Came over to us, little Eddie in hand, I smiled at the velvet jacket that the dog was currently wearing, only the best for our four legged friend.

"Come on lets get back to the hotel, we'll need to be there" with that mysterious line out there we left the mall.

**B-POV**Edward gave me a smile as he finished ordering my breakfast over the phone "You know that I won't be able to consume that amount of food right?" I giggled as he prowled his way over to the bed.

"Yes love but you'll need to keep your energy up" he gave me a wicked grin that made my heart flutter in my chest; I pressed my lips against his tracing his lips with my tongue before I was allowed entry. Halfway through our makeup session my phone gave me a message alert, momentarily distracted I stopped the kiss.

"Edward mmm...I need...answer....mmm" I quickly gave up on answering my phone and threw myself into the kiss. As our bodies started to grind against each other the phone buzzed again, I cursed loudly.

"Okay I need to answer that" I announced, breathless. Edward seemed startled and quickly tried to kiss me again, confused but not unhappy I complied.

"Edward just let me get the phone" I lightly pushed him off and he nodded, looking afraid.

I went into my voicemail and froze when I heard Jacob's voice "Bells? I'm sorry Bella; please don't cut me out, what I did was wrong but I do love you, too much to let this stupid thing come between us. Call me back Bella, I can't stand loosing you."

I smiled slightly before shutting my phone, I would have to talk with Alice, maybe Esme but there was something else bugging me.

"Edward?" I glanced at him before putting my phone down and turning to face him.

"Yes?" he looked uneasy.

"You said Alice called....it was Jacob wasn't it" it was more of a statement.

"Yes" he looked down.

"Why did you lie to me?" I wasn't mad, just confused.

"Because I just wanted you to forget" at this point in time it was one of the worst things he could have said.

"Forget about Jacob?" I hugged the sheet tighter to my chest.

"Not exactly" he seemed flustered.

"I don't understand did you just want me to forget about Jacob? Is that the only reason we had sex today? Is that the only reason you can find to touch me, because of your jealousy?" Part of me knew that my argument was weak but I'd had enough of all the rivalry between two of the most important people in my life.

"No Bella! Never think that I don't desire you."

I stood, wrapping the sheet around me "I need to talk with Alice" I quickly flung a robe on and ran out.

**E-POV**

I watched as Bella went, her long hair flying out behind her "DAMMIT" I roared and smashed my fist through the headboard. No matter where we my family was we couldn't seem to escape Jacob Black.

_TBC........_

**AN: Well there's some suspense :) Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thankyou for all the reviews for the last chapter, I'm so happy to see I haven't lost people :) **

**Enjoy.**

**EM-POV**

"Dude what'd you do to the bed?" I asked as I took in the splintered headboard, little Eddie immediately started scouring the room for food or a toy.

"More like what have you been doing in it" Jasper added, ducking the pillow that had been ditched at his head. We all cringed when it hit the wall and remained there.

"So Eddie how was it?" I took a seat on the couch, swinging my legs up to rest on the table. Jasper followed suit and took a seat on the other chair available, grinning when the puppy jumped on me.

Edward glared at us and flipped me off "Oh I see; now Eddie premature ejaculation is a serious problem among ma-" I was cut off by a now fully clothed Edward tackling me to the ground, Jasper had managed to grab little Eddie before he could become smooshed.

Jasper laughed but manipulated our emotions anyway "Edward, Bella seemed quite upset, care to fill us in?" he looked at Edward curiously, of course Alice had already known about the latest drama but had refused to tell us the details.

Edward sighed, I felt bad for him sometimes having a human girlfriend had to have its setbacks.

"Well, we were fine until Jacob Black reared his freakishly large head" he ran his hands through his hair, a habit picked up out of instinct to blend in with humans. Little Eddie barked.

"Jacob called?" I asked, anger seeping through to my tone. Jasper watched me carefully; it was always his job to calm me down so I didn't cause mischief or damage.

Edward nodded "I turned off her phone but Bella knows...she thinks the only reason I slept with her was to spite Jacob" he looked dejected.

"I'll kick his ass when we get back to Forks" I pounded my fist for emphasis, little Eddie barking excitedly from the movement, Edward rolled his eyes but I saw a trace of gratitude for my loyalty. He stood and began pacing.

"How mad do you think she is?" his pace was increasing making him slightly blurred, little Eddie watched him, his head moving so quick I thought his brain might fall out.

"Not very, when we passed her in the hallway she seemed more embarrassed than anything" Jasper replied, his eyes flicking in time with Edward's movements. This seemed to ease Edward's discomfort...Momentarily.

"Okay, I can fix this right?" he asked us, looking desperate.

Jasper and I shrugged, not knowing what to say, even little Eddie seemed to look confused.

**A-POV**

_One...Two...Three...here she is._

It didn't take a psychic –no pun intended– to tell that Bella would be entering my room after that ordeal; I gave her a comforting smile and held my arms out. She ran to me and welcomed the hug _'she really does smell great'_ I mused.

"Bella, tell me everything" I pulled the room service tray closer, I'd taken necessary precautions and ordered chocolate dipped strawberries and some more junk food, anything to avoid a meltdown.

Thirty five minutes and a lot of sobbing/anger later Bella had told me everything and was looking thoroughly worn out. I hugged her again "Bella, I've come to the conclusion that Edward acts irrational and Jacob is a dink."

Obviously the word dink tipped her off because she started laughing, soon she was holding her hands to her ribs and gasping for air, laughs escaping her every few seconds. I grinned and joined her, enjoying the light mood.

"Alice?" she looked at me curiously, her eyes were red rimmed but had a twinkle in them from the laughter.

"Yes Bella?" I moved off the bed and grabbed my make up kit.

"Everything will be alright...right?" she asked, looking vulnerable.

I nodded and then grinned evilly. It was at that moment Bella noticed the large makeup box in my petite hands, I saw recognition and horror flash across her face before she slowly stood.

"Now Alice....you wouldn't want to give me a makeover" she started backing towards the door, the backs of her knees hitting the nightstand. I put the case down carefully like a mother placing her baby in a cot and lunged for the scared brunette, pulling her towards me and making her suit on the bed.

"I'll be right back, don't you dare move, we're going out tonight so its now my job to tell the guys and make you look fabulous" I grinned my dazzling smile and left the room, hearing her sigh of defeat as I danced to Edward's room. I gave light knock on the door, smiling cheerfully when Edward opened the door to glare at me.

"Hi Edward" I smiled before slapping him on the back of the head, Emmett Howled with laughter, Little Eddie barked excitedly and Jasper grinned. I made my way into the room; Edward closed the door rubbing at the back of his head.

"All of us are going out tonight" I smiled at Edward's groan, sometimes he was just as bad as Bella "Emmett, it's your job to find someone to watch little Eddie, he wont be allowed in the club, Jasper its your job to help Emmett and keep everyone's emotions under control, Edward its your job to refrain from speaking to Bella all day until you see her this afternoon" Edward looked panicked but I slapped my hand over his mouth "Shh!"

"What's your job?" Emmett asked, already on the move.

"To make Bella look fabulous" I smiled and left the room, hearing Edward's complaints.

Bella was idly toying with her robe, she looked up when I entered and gave me a smile "Okay so everything is set, now all I have to do is make you look stunning so Edward wont be able to think straight" I smiled wickedly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, moving further onto the bed.

I gave her a look "Bella...are you seriously questioning whether you having fun and teasing the crap out of Edward is a good idea?"

The blank look on her face turned to one of understanding and then one of determination "lets do it" she sealed the deal and I began unscrewing a nail polish, this was going to be fun.

**AN: Okay the end of another chapter, Can anyone say a big O-Oh for Edward *smirks*, Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Okay here we go another chapter :) I know my chapter's are never really long but I figure that you all deserve a longer one, well one with moree umph! I don't know I'm tired lol, however I got the chapter done so I hope all of you enjoy and leave me lovely reviews. Thankyou for all the support provided so far for the story, every chapter it blows me away. Enjoy.**

**B-POV**

Okay I looked good.

No very good, alright turned into a vampire good! I studied myself in the long mirror, wondering how Alice had managed to make me look so...hot. My body was clad in a black sparkling dress that clung to curves I didn't know existed; the sinful garment finished three inches above my knees and showed a generous amount of cleavage. My hair was now hanging in long loose waves, and my feet were adorned with black four inch heels that had me wondering if the legs I saw were actually mine, their nervous movements ensured me that I was correct. The makeup was another matter, it was classy yet sexy, sparkling brown eye shadow had been shimmered across my lids, a light blush –God knows I didn't need help there– was brushed across my cheeks, black mascara coated my eyelashes and a layer of red lip gloss had been skimmed across my lips.

"Bella you look stunning and you have to believe me because I was the one who made your whole look tonight" She beamed at me, her smile bright and cheeky. Though I couldn't help but feel discouraged at the way she looked tonight. Red stilettos were on her pale feet, making her taller and more gorgeous. Her dress was slightly longer than mine but no less stunning; she too had matched her shoe colour and was wearing a deep red satin dress that had a large bow at the front, while fun the dress held just the right amount of sex appeal, her cleavage was slightly visible making her more alluring than she already was and gold bangles were clanging on her arm. Her makeup was light and her hair was in its usual spiked style.

"Alice you look.....beautiful" I struggled for a word, feeling my temporary confidence in how I looked diminish. I was thankful that Rosalie wasn't here, as much as I would have liked to be friends with her I could barely handle how stunning she looked each day, I almost crawled up in a ball thinking about how beautiful she would look if she was wearing the very dress that was at this very moment clinging to my skin, how everyone would turn to stare at her as she entered the club, some out of envy others out of lust, how I'd be tossed off to the side and never looked at twice. Alice was putting the final touches on my outfit by finding me a clutch so she didn't witness the tears that tracked down my face, hurriedly I swiped them away and shook my head, I could focus on my insecurities later. Tonight was about fun.

"Alright Bella lets go meet the boys" her happiness at getting out on the town came through in her tone, I smiled brightly, feeling myself absorb some of her happiness and took the clutch she was offering, yes it was just as stunning as the dress, a chain of what I was sure to be real diamonds held the Gucci product on my shoulder.

As we left the hotel room three faces turned to look at us, the reactions I saw definitely made my confidence return. Edward looked too shocked to say a word, not to mention his eyes had turned at leats two shades darker, Emmett just looked at me with a grin letting out a loud wolf whistle making me blush with his 'hot da-yum' shout. Jasper smiled at me and gave me an approving nod, I didn't read to far into his behaviour because he was never up front about his emotions.

Alice danced gracefully beside me as we made our way over; she immediately went to Jasper's side and kissed him lightly before pressing the button for the elevator with her dainty finger. When we entered the couple that was obviously coming up to their own penthouse for a night of passion just stared at us in shock, the guy's mouth hanging open as he stared at me hungrily I shifted in discomfort at the foreign gaze. Edward seeing this pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around me and gracing the man with a glare. I looked at the girl who was practically undressing Edward with her eyes and almost growled at her, my eyes I'm sure were no kinder, Emmett witnessing my struggle started to laugh before being pushed into the elevator by Alice.

The ride down was carried out in comfortable silence though my inner battle to not touch Edward was definitely making me edgy, he looked more than mouth-watering. He was wearing a deep blue silk button down shirt that made his skin look even more flawless, his hair was mussed and sexy like he'd just scrawled out of bed and his black dress pants made me want to rip them off of him. Normally my thoughts of Edward weren't as straight forward but after doing the deed I was hopelessly addicted to him, craving him every second and seeing him like this was not helping my ultimate plan of teasing the shit out of him. _'Right focus Swan!'_ I mentally chanted, if I was going to be able to do this I needed to keep a clear head. My gaze swung to Jasper who was looking rather uncomfortable, I cringed forgetting he could experience all of our emotions.

The doors pinged open and we all stepped out, like a movie everyone in the lobby was soon staring at us in awe, like we were the most stunning people they had ever laid eyes on, I was sure that I was not a main attraction with someone as gorgeous as Alice walking beside me and someone as Handsome as Edward on the other side.

The ride to the club was mad with Emmett signing along to a Britney Spears marathon that was playing on a channel I'd never even heard of, then again after decades on this planet you'd probably know the good and bad stations of pop radio. Edward had continued to interrupt the songs by throwing paper into Emmett's mouth and Jasper had been preoccupied with a talking Alice, going over every detail of the newest fashion show in Japan.

"Please Jazz can we go? Just quickly, I want to go see what this new designer is all about" she pouted and gazed at him, everyone knew Jasper's answer.

"Yes we'll go if it makes you happy" he smiled and Alice gave a squeal of excitement, though she probably knew that he was going to say yes anyway.

When we arrived at the club Emmett parked the jeep and we all crossed the road, I looked at the blue neon sign 'Club Wet' was scrawled across the entrance _'How original' _I thought sarcastically, being amazed further by the extent of the Cullen's hold on others when the bouncer didn't even flinch before lifting the rope and letting us in. I held back a sigh at the thought of what I must have looked like to observers, some try hard who was there by pity? When I noticed Edward's glance I shoved the thoughts back into the furthest corners of my head and smiled, ready for the excitement that tonight would bring.

Brought out of my musings I was finally able to look at the club, it was definitely the typical club scene, though I didn't have much to compare it with. It had a stage with a band performing, the music thumped across the dance floor through the gyrating bodies and I could feel it vibrate in my chest. Alice led us up a spiral staircase that was filled with couples making out. I spared a quick glance at Edward and could see lust in his eyes _'bad plan Swan' _I barely managed to walk to the booth without turning and planting a kiss on his lips. Alice giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me off to get drinks that I would probably end up drinking myself. She turned to me with an evil smile.

"Now Bella, its too loud for them to hear us and with all the emotions and thoughts running around I doubt they'll be focused on us" she ordered drinks, not even noticing the death glare that the waitress sent her way, I gave her a timid smile, giving up on being nice when she flicked her obviously fake blonde hair back and glared at me.

"Right now remember what we talked about in the hotel, the teasing the strategic stretching?" it was like she was running a military base and I was a soldier she was reassuring before going out into battle.

Before I could answer, Emmett ran past with little Eddie in his arms. Alice and I stared shocked as two security guards unsuccessfully tried to chase him, he stopped briefly in front of us "things are no fun without Rosie so I'm going to go roll with Little Eddie" he noticed the guards and gave us a wave before sprinting off, still managing to look human.

Alice shook her head and went back to our previous conversation, leaving me with these parting words "Bella make me proud."

**E-POV**

This was torture.

Pure, torture and I could bet my Volvo that it was all my little pixie of a sister's fault. I looked over at Bella who was chatting along with Alice; she looked so stunning tonight that I'd almost been knocked off of my feet the moment I'd laid eyes on her, the black dress made it almost impossible to think straight and her legs looked so good that all I could imagine was them wrapped around me as we...I shook my head, I knew that if I went any further with my imagination I'd be up shit creek never mind about the paddle.

I watched as her ruby red lips wrapped around a straw _'Oh god' _she took a long sip of her drink and ever so fucking slowly the straw slid out of her mouth, I just stared at the spot where her lips had just been and Jasper kicked me under the table giving me a look that read 'If you don't stop this you're going to kill us both'.

Bella went to reach for her drink but it tipped and poured over my crotch, her eyes widened "oh God Edward I'm so sorry" and then she went and did it, she grabbed a napkin and started wiping my crotch. I gave her an incredulous look but she remained innocent, I had no idea how but she obviously had no idea about what this was doing to me. Alice was barely stifling her giggles and Jasper was looking at me with a tortured expression.

"Edward again I'm sorry" she said before returning to her conversation. I just stared at her in complete shock.

Three hours later and I was ready to be fed to the Volturi, Bella had started to rub my thigh under the table like she was just bored. My pants had become unnaturally tight and I had shifted positions at least ten times in the last minute, I looked over and sent a death glare at my sister, she knew everything that I was going through. It didn't help that earlier Bella had taken me out onto the dance floor and did what could only be described as dry humping to music, that had almost killed me and I'd been trying to keep my distance ever since, not a thing that worked when the evil woman herself was sitting on my lap and was far from still.

After deciding that the club scene had become old we had decided to go find Emmett, knowing he'd probably be in some sort of trouble.

**EM-POV**

"WOO!" I shouted out, my booming voice ringing out around the streets, Little Eddie was held up above my head, barking happily as we stood out of the sun roof to the black limousine. People looked at the two of us as we passed, it could have been because of the giant and the small puppy or it could have been because of the loud music coming from the car.

"It's been one week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry!" I started to sing and little Eddie yipped. We drove around town for a little while longer, me singing and little Eddie securely locked in my grip.

I smiled as I saw Edward and the rest staring at me, Jasper looked at me confused, Bella in amusement, Alice excitedly and Edward was laughing.

I nodded for the driver to pull over and I faced them "Everyone, its time for a Limo Party."

_TBC........_

**AN: Got to Lurve Emmett, Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thankyou for all the support concerning my story, :) All of you who review, favourite and set PL to your Alerts you're all fantastic. Thanks so much. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**A-POV**

I clapped my hands at the sight of Emmett in a limo, everything was going so well. Edward was about to die of sexual frustration, Bella was becoming a natural tease, Jasper was looking at me like he wanted to devour me, Emmett was blasting tunes from the stereo system and I was already imagining ways to make it even better. Rosalie's face flashed through my mind, poor Rose if only she would accept that Bella was here to stay. A vision flashed in my head and I grinned excitedly, maybe all of their conflicts would work out after all.

Emmett greeted me with a 'Hello miss welcome to my casa' as I entered the limo; I smiled and curtseyed gracefully before moving off to check out the music selection. Bella giggled at his behaviour and moved with Edward to a seat. Jasper just flipped him off and the two started wrestling. Little Eddie barked crazily as he jumped around the laughing pair.

I stopped watching the fight momentarily to see Bella whisper in Edward's ear, I tuned in ignoring that voice in my brain hat told me not to listen. Yes it was intrusive but God help me I loved teasing Edward and every now and then I needed more ammo.

"Edward" her lips touched his ear making him stiffen "I daydreamed that my warm hot mouth was on your c-" Edward cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Bella if you want me to remain sane you will not finish that sentence" his eyes were three shades darker and he looked ready to pull his hair out. I giggled and went over.

"Bella help me pick out music" I grabbed her hand and pulled her, Edward ran a hand through his mussed hair and breathed a sigh of relief, little did he know that I was only taking her away to make the final torture even more effective.

After a few seconds of looking at the discs I made a split decision "Hey Em, I have music in the hotel room so I'm going to run with Bella and get it, keep Edward entertained boys" Emmett briefly looked up from having Jasper in a headlock, I rolled my eyes and asked for the driver to pull over. I grabbed Bella and walked into the hotel. If only I could have told her about what was coming.

**EM-POV**

"Alright Eddie listen, you need to get your balls back" I announced, breaking my hold on Jasper who shoved me before taking a seat next to Edward, I took the other side.

"Edward he's right, as much as agreeing with Emmett pains me I can't argue this time" I glared at him, people just did not understand me.

"Bro we need to get our dearest Bella back or rather you do" Edward gave me a glare "What I don't wanna get on that human's bad side."

"Emmett how do you suggest I do this?" he seemed much more relaxed now.

"Okay so the simplest way to get to her is to move your tongue anti cl-"I was stopped by Edward tackling me, Jasper laughed in the background.

"Alright, alright no details...prude" Edward glared but released me "Look she's been teasing you all night and I'm guessing that Alice wasn't taking her just to discuss the pros and cons of ACDC" Little Eddie yawned and jumped up to sit on Jasper's lap "You need to act like what she's doing doesn't effect you" at his incredulous look I continued "I know I know but seriously Eddie, you have to try and tease her before she has the chance to tease you."

"What you just said actually made sense" he said surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" I looked at them "What?"

**B-POV**

"Alice there were like five CDs in the limo" I said pointedly as we reached her hotel room.

"Silly Bella this was not a music thing, though we could use some more" she danced over to her luggage.

"Then why am I even here?" I asked confused.

"You my dear are here because I'm putting you in a new outfit" she grinned excitedly and yanked me onto the bed "strip and I'll get the clothes" she walked off again, shuffling around in her bag, muttering occasionally before turning around with the outfit of my worst nightmare in her hands. An extremely short leather mini skirt with a silver chain was in one and a tight red halter in the other. The shoes were the scariest, they were black platforms and the straps kept going up my calf.

"Alice, that's a little scary for me" she just smiled and chucked it at me before refreshing my makeup and putting the curling iron to my hair again. I changed and looked at myself in the mirror, God bless Alice and her sense of fashion.

I looked over at Alice to see she was wearing an aqua dress with a deep blue belt just below the bust, white wedges finished her outfit. We looked good.

**J-POV**

I stepped out of the limo, Emmett was still giving Edward tips and I figured taking Little Eddie for a walk would calm my emotions, dealing with a lust filled Edward all night had not been a walk in the park. Add that to Emmett and Alice and it was pure torture. I instinctively looked up as I heard my love's voice but I froze at the sight of the girls together. My immediate urge was to ravage Alice but I held it back knocking on the window of the limo instead.

Emmett pushed the button and looked out, shock coming across his face "Oh Edward my poor man, you're in trouble" I had to agree with him, Bella did look smoking hot but that didn't matter to me. My attention went back to Alice, God I loved her.

She smiled at me and embraced me "Hey Jazzy I have a pretty nice vision in my head at the moment, wanna ditch for a while and go fulfil it" her smirk along with the way she was eyeing my up made me nod.

"Hell yes" I gave Little Eddie to Bella and Alice giggled as she led me away.

**E-POV**

I looked out the window to see what my brother had been talking about '_Oh My God'_ Bella looked so good I could barely restrain myself from taking her right there. Emmett gave me a sympathetic look, before letting Bella in the Limo.

"Thanks" she said sweetly, Emmett grinned and took little Eddie, seemed he'd formed quite the bond with the Collie.

"So now that Alice and Jasper have gone to sully their room I'm going to take little Eddie out" with that he was gone, leaving Bella and I to stare at each other. The air in between us was crackling with tension.

She licked her lips.

My eyes darkened.

Her breathing accelerated.

My hands clenched.

Her eyes glazed over.

My body leaned forward.

We kissed.

Not just a simple peck but a full on tongue war kiss, I didn't care how childish that phrase sounded. My brain wasn't up for thinking right now and by the looks of it neither was hers, I wound my hands through her hair and crushed her to my body. She gasped and ran her hands along my back and we fell back against the seat, I thanked God that the window to the driver's seat was covered.

A few minutes in and my shirt had been thrown across the vehicle and her skirt was hiked up around her waist "Edward I love you" she mumbled into my ear, kissing and sucking down my neck. I just moaned in agreement and nipped her earlobe.

The Limo stopped suddenly, causing Bella to shriek as we flung forward "Oh God I think I crushed my human frame" she joked lightly, wincing as I helped her sit up. I checked her for any injuries and cupped her face gently.

"Are you alright Bella?" she nodded, leaning up to kiss me. When I heard the vocal talents of Hayley Williams I snarled and glared at the cell phone.

_**You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness**_

"It's dad, I have to answer" she kissed me lightly before answering "Dad?" I nuzzled her neck.

"Bella..." I froze, Jacob Black.

"Jacob, what are you doing with Charlie's phone?" her voice had gone hard and her body was rigid.

"Bella there's been an accident, you have to get here quick, trust me Bella it's bad."

_Bloody Werewolves._

_TBC.........._

**AN: *Dramatic Music* Hope you all enjoyed, Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Oh My God, Yes it is an official update for Puppy Love! okay a few things:**

**1) I am so so Sorry for leaving you all hanging for that long without an update, I fell really bad about it and sincerely hope I haven't lost any readers.**

**2) This chapter is an explaining chapter so a bit angsty not too bad though, mostly just trying to move things along.**

**3) My internet is playing up so I may not be able to update frequentkly but I promise you guys wont have to wait as long for the next.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**E-POV**

I was going to rip his throat out, I'd never been more sure of anything in my entire existence, human and immortal. Alice was sitting in the front with Jasper talking quietly; it seemed that Charlie must have been around werewolves because she wasn't getting any visions. I on the other hand had a hysterical Bella clutching at my shirt, her knuckles white from the force. I kissed the top of her head and held her closer, even I was worried as to how far the dog had gone, after all werewolves were a difficult opponent for vampires let alone humans.

"Edward she's got something" Emmett gave a nod in Alice's direction.

She was perfectly still, eyes closed in concentration and a small crinkle was starting to appear on her forehead. She shuddered as she came out of it, Jasper glanced at her from and I knew Bella was about to explode with questions, Emmett helped us out "What did you see?"

"Carlisle, he was in the ER with Charlie ... he said 'there's a lot of blood, we need a transfusion' then the whole thing went blank. Probably werewolves" Alice sent a worried look to Bella.

"How far away are we from Forks?" Emmett asked for Bella's benefit, we all knew the exact time before we were going to be in the small rainy town again.

"Twenty minutes" Jasper replied, I saw Alice take his hand and he gave her a small smile. Emmett was absently patting Little Eddie's head and Bella was staring out the window at nothing. The way Jasper was driving we'd be in Forks in ten minutes. As if it was the town's way of welcome rain started to fall on the windshield.

"Straight to the hospital Jasper" Alice said and he made a left.

When we arrived I got out of the car and helped Bella out, Jacob came up to us instantly making Emmett and I step forward protectively, moving Bella behind us and Alice and Jasper looked at him warily.

"Back down blood suckers, Bells you need to go see Charlie" he tried to make eye contact with her but I moved in the way.

"Alice, take Bella inside and go see Charlie" she nodded and put her arm around Bella, guiding her to the hospital's main entrance.

"What did you do to him?" I looked at him, expecting an answer instead Jacob just shook his head.

"It wasn't me, Sam got out of control."

Emmett interrupted him "You expect us to believe that it was _Sam_ that got out of control and not you the younger werewolf that has less control over emotions and the change."

"Look it was just an accident, but he did get hurt so if you care about her you'd go in, or is the blood too much for you" he gave a sneer and I stepped up close to him growling out my next words.

"You're the one causing her unnecessary pain, now back the fuck off" I didn't swear much but I really hated Jacob Black, I pushed past him and into the hospital. I heard Emmett give him a warning and the jeep started. No doubt they were going to go back home and find Rosalie and Esme.

I made my way to the ER and found Alice and Carlisle "Edward" he said in greeting.

"What's going on Carlisle?" I searched for Bella but Alice gave me a comforting smile which assured me that she was safe.

"Charlie, he was attacked by a werewolf, Sam is the one who attacked him though I wouldn't be sure. He's okay Edward, he suffered stomach wounds and lost a lot of blood but we were able to get him into the OR and give him blood transfusions he's stable now but it was touch and go for a while. He's still asleep from the anaesthetic but give him half an hour and he should be awake, I'd go check on Bella but I have to go do my rounds." He gave us a small smile and went to his office.

"It's okay Edward they'll both be fine, I've seen it" she gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder and I gave her a grateful smile.

"I'm going to go see Bella" she nodded and went into Carlisle's office, I scanned the room and saw Chief Swan being transferred to a privet room, Bella following looking worse than she had in the car. I made my way over to her and took her hand, she gave me a smile and I put my arm around her "Carlisle says he's going to be fine" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded "I just can't believe my dad's in all of this now; he's not supposed to get involved with this. To him Vampires and werewolves aren't real, w-what are we going to tell him now?" she was getting frustrated I could tell from her tone.

"Shh love we'll take care of it" She nodded and I held her tighter "it will be a while before Charlie wakes up, you need some food" she frowned but nodded anyway, I lead her down to the cafeteria and selected her food for her.

"Edward, be realistic" she said looking down at the apple, yoghurt, muffin, salad sandwich and orange juice on her plate. I just gave her a crooked smile and pushed it in front of her as I sat across from her at one of the cafeteria tables. She took a bite out of her sandwich and chewed it thoroughly before swallowing.

**B-POV**

I looked over at Edward and smiled, he'd been great during my freak out but I still didn't know how I felt about Jake. Sure I thought that maybe we'd be alright once I got back to Forks but now I wasn't sure, I'd never wanted dad to get involved with all of this. Edward sent me a concerned look but I smiled and took a bite from my sandwich.

I watched Edward freeze and his face hardened; I had a fair idea about what this meant. I turned and saw Jacob approaching nervously, I felt guilty for making him feel nervous towards me in any way but I hoped he wasn't here to fight with me or Edward.

"Hey Bella" he rubbed the back of his neck and I pulled out the chair next to me, he smiled and sat down. Edward looked annoyed at this but let it go.

"I might go find Alice, Bella I'll be right back" he gave me a smile and sent a warning look to Jake before walking out, several female nurses looking his way before he left. '_Ridiculously good looking vampire' _I thought before coming back to Jacob.

"Bells, I'm really sorry. I know you love ... him but its not going to stop how I fell about you, I'll always love you but I understand you don't feel the same way" he took a breath and I didn't move to interrupt him "Bella I need you to know that I'll never fully fall out of love with you but I'm willing to try ... I just couldn't deal if you left my life" he gave me an awkward smile and I cupped his cheek.

"Is that what you want?" I asked as we both stood.

Jacob shook his head "No, but it's what I have to" he smiled and left without another word. I couldn't help but admire Jacob for what he had done; maybe we'd be alright after all.

"Bella" I turned and saw Alice coming towards me "We have to go, Charlie's awake."

**AN: Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey everyone :) Okay so let me start of by saying, thankyou for the reviews for the last chapter and I have understandably lost some readers, but I'm sorry, I will not update the next chapter if I do not get at least ten reviews. Come on people it's easy 10. I love knowing what you think about my story and I love hearing feedback whether positive or negative. I hope you all enjoy, also I will be going to Melbourne this Sunday so my updates will not happen until I come back, so it's probably a two week break before I update after this one. Okay I hope you all enjoy.**

**A-POV**

Surprisingly Charlie wasn't as damaged as I'd expected him to be, his arms had long deep gashes that would probably leave a feint scar and it was obvious that under his hospital gown he had a long slash across his chest but his face remained unharmed. All in all he could have done much worse, especially since he'd been dealing with a very experienced pissed off werewolf.

I spared a glance at Edward and saw his brow was furrowed, I suspected he was trying to find a reason that Sam would even consider attacking Chief Swan. _'Edward?' _he remained completely neutral as my voice penetrated his thoughts, only a slight flick of his eyes giving away that he'd heard me and was waiting for me to say more.

'_Why would Sam do this? I don't understand his motive' _I paused and let my eyes sweep over Charlie who was now in deep conversation with Bella _'Lets leave them for a moment and go see Carlisle' _he gave a subtle nod and I walked over to the bedside.

"Bella, we're going to leave you two alone for a moment, maybe see Carlisle about Charlie's condition" I stopped and gave Charlie a brilliant smile which he returned – somewhat weakly – Edward stopped and gave him a polite nod, squeezing Bella's hand on the way out.

"Alice I don't understand" he said as soon as we'd left the room.

I nodded and lead him into Carlisle's office where he was already sitting, an open text lying forgotten to his right.

"Carlisle something about this is wrong" Edward was fidgeting and it was already grating on my nerves.

"He's right Carlisle, Sam is one of the most experienced and well tamed werewolves in La Push there's practically no reason that he'd loose control" I said before sitting in one of the plush couches in his office.

Carlisle nodded "The way Chief Swan remembers it he had been out hunting with a couple of men from the force, a large bear, by which I assume he meant a fully changed werewolf attacked them. Charlie only remembers hearing guns and then losing consciousness."

I sat up straighter "who was shot Carlisle?" I didn't like being around Werewolves but I didn't hate them enough to want any of them dead.

"Jared was in wolf form when one of the other men saw him and took a shot, assuming he was unsafe. Jared didn't mean any harm he was with Sam the whole time" Carlisle paused and looked blankly at his wall "Sam saw this and I believe the shock and anger may have caused him to act irrationally."

Edward had taken a seat next to me "and Charlie will be fine" Carlisle went on.

We were interrupted by Bella entering the room, noticing she'd disturbed us her cheeks tinged pink, when she asked Carlisle what had happened I tuned it out, knowing that if something new was said I'd be able to tune back in. I absently wondered what Emmett and jasper were doing...

**EM-POV**

"Rosie baby come on he didn't mean to do it" I gave her what I hoped was a sympathetic look.

"The puppy threw up on my designer jeans and on my Ralph Lauren silk top, Emmett I wouldn't forgive anyone for that" she flicked her blonde hair and marched up the stairs.

I sighed and went to find Jasper or Esme, Jasper chucked a play station controller at me and I flung myself onto the couch "what game?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Crash Bash" he answered flippantly and we launched into the game, little Eddie barked excitedly at the screen before yipping a couple of times and jumping around on his two back legs. I grabbed a ball and bounced it with some extra strength causing the Collie to psycho and start darting around for it and attempting to climb the walls.

Alice flew through the door and landed gracefully on the couch, catching the ball as it sprung towards her causing little Eddie to leap into her arms "Charlie's fine, where's Esme? We desperately need some more fun" she sounded worn out even though that was impossible. I pointed to the kitchen and continued playing.

"Like talking to robots" she sighed and did her equivalent of walking out of the room with Eddie – aka dancing – I threw the controller into its spot causing Jasper to pause the game and look at me quizzically.

"Jasper dude I got it, lets brainstorm to think of what we can do to cheer Bella up and get this party started" eh nodded and we got started with a yellow legal pad.

**Party with all the students from Forks  
Alcohol  
Movie marathon  
Baseball  
Shopping in Seattle**_**  
**_**Ice skating**

I looked at the list and Alice swiped it from me, returning it like this:

**Party with all the students from Forks  
****Alcohol (NO)****  
****Movie marathon (NO)****  
****Baseball (NO****  
Shopping in Seattle**_**  
**_**Ice skating**

I gave her a bored look "What's wrong with Alcohol?"

"Emmett, our little Bella cannot handle that much alcohol" she paused "however the party idea sounds good." She grinned at us before running back to Esme, already planning.

Bella walked through the door, Edward close behind her. She gave me a smile and I grabbed her in a bear hug, making her squeak and giggle, little Eddie bounded up to her and jumped into her arms. "What's going on?" she asked grinning as she went to sit on Edward's lap.

"Well I think our Pixie of a sister has started planning a party" Edward gave an amused smile; it was just like Alice to follow a tragedy with a bang. Bella groaned we all figured out that when Alice threw parties Bella would become a life size Barbie doll.

I noticed that Jasper was beginning to look uncomfortable but I couldn't understand why, Rosalie came down the stairs in a phenomenal dress, it was short, tight, blood red and showed her amazing legs. I swallowed hard already feeling the need to take her to the nearest privet room or anywhere for that matter.

Alice came out and was talking quietly with her so none of us saw Jasper's outburst coming "Why! Why do all of you have to be so god damned horny all the time!" he stood up and glared at Edward "If you know that you're going to get like that when Bella sits on you please don't do it!" he turned to me and pointed a finger at my chest making little Eddie tilt his head at the digit "Yes Rosalie's hot! Whatever stop feeling buckets of lust towards her" he turned to Alice and grabbed her hand "the next five hours of noise and banging you hear is your fault" he yanked her up the stairs and she giggled all the way.

As if on cue we all burst out laughing, even Rosalie. However she maintained herself and quickly walked towards the garage stopping momentarily to tell Esme that she was going to take care of our financial statements.

Bella was still giggling quietly and Edward was grinning at her, I stopped laughing and noticed that I was now minus a play station partner "ah crap, hey do you think I can bounce little Eddie on a trampoline and catapult him into the air to do a flip and then do one myself before bouncing him again, catching him and landing in a pose on the ground."

Bella's mouth was open in horror and Edward was looking at me strangely. I sighed and picked little Eddie up, already knowing where we were going, a grin blooming on my face.

**~Ten Minutes later~**

"It is imperative that Chief Swan receive his car this instant" I made my voice sound urgent, the sweet red head nodded and jogged to get his keys "h-here Mr C-Cullen" she stuttered, embarrassing herself.

"What's your name?" I asked, wanting to get to know her better.

"Carrie" she smiled nervously.

"Awesome, I'll see you in a while" I grinned at her and little Eddie yipped on my shoulder as we walked out. I swiped a nightstick and a gun and jogged out to the cruiser; I hopped in and saw the speaker radio, the switch for the sirens and Charlie's badge.

I shared a look with Little Eddie.

"Oh hell yeah" I revved the engine and flicked the sirens on letting out a WOOP as I tore out of the parking lot.

My night was only just beginning.

_TBC..._

**AN: Review? Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
